Amándote con mis 4 sentidos
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: "Aunque no puedas escucharlo, Te Amo, Hermione" No pedía mucho en la vida, sólo un trabajo, un esposo y una familia feliz, no era demasiado, ¿cierto? Entonces apareció, esa tonta enfermedad que cambió mi vida y destruyó mis sueños. Cuando conocí a Ron el mundo pareció tener color otra vez, la vida me estaba dando una oportunidad diferente a lo que pensé…
1. La enfermedad que destruyó mi vida

**Capítulo 1**

**La enfermedad que destruyó mi vida**

"Es sólo tos y gripa" así fue como comenzó todo, con esa sencilla enfermedad que se complicó tiempo después. No es extraño que haya pasado, ya me había enfermado antes que eso y las cosas habían salido… ehh, relativamente bien, el problema ahora era que la tos y gripa se convirtieron en un problema mayor.

Aun recuerdo el día en el que dictaron mi "sentencia de muerte" como solía llamarla.

_-Es inevitable, señora Granger. Su hija quedará sorda progresivamente- dijo el médico que me atendía._

_-Pero, ¿acaso no hay algo que se pueda hacer?- preguntó mi madre desesperadamente_

_-Señora, hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero ya no hay aparato alguno que ayude a la audición de su hija- explicó el médico con rapidez. _

Yo estaba harta de usar toda clase de aparatos grandes y pequeños que solo hacían que me viera ridícula o que se burlaran de mí. Me había resignado a no escuchar perfectamente por el resto de mi vida, sin embargo, la noticia que el doctor le había dado a mi madre también me había devastado, quedarme sorda no era muy lindo que digamos, significaba sentirme aislada del mundo y alejarme de la civilización, ¿qué es una persona que no oye y por ende no habla? No hay comunicación, eso es todo y para mí era lo peor que podía pasarme.

Todos los días a partir de ese había despertado con el temor de no escuchar mi propia voz y me tranquilizaba al escuchar a mi madre despertarme, a mi padre preparar el desayuno o incluso escuchar el agua correr mientras me daba una ducha. Cada día era frustrante tener que darme cuenta que el aparato que tenía ya estaba con el volumen máximo y yo seguía sin escuchar, era frustrante que mis compañeros dijeran que exageraba cuando repetían las cosas un par de veces porque no los oía, con todo eso, decidí dejar la escuela y estudiar por mi cuenta en casa, no tenía caso, pero aún así me gustaba hacerlo.

Cuando supimos que irremediablemente dejaría de escuchar mi madre propuso la mejor opción que teníamos, aprender lenguaje de señas, me opuse el principio, eso no era lo que quería para mi vida, pero mi madre insistió demasiado y junto con mi padre asistimos a un curso en el que nos enseñaron ese dichoso lenguaje. Por mi parte yo no quería olvidarme de lo que era hablar con la gente, así que comencé a aprender a modular mi voz para entablar una conversación relativamente normal y perfeccioné mi habilidad para leer los labios. Para cuando perdí la audición por completo estaba "preparada".

Dejar de escuchar fue lo peor que me había pasado, dejar la escuela y renunciar a mi sueño me hundió en una terrible depresión, ¿A qué me dedicaría si había pasado más de la mitad de la carrera en la facultad de medicina? No podía dedicarme a eso, por más especialidad que buscara necesitaba escuchar perfectamente para al menos pasar el examen profesional.

Tuve que renunciar también a otra de mis pasiones, la música, adoraba perderme en las canciones que escuchaba todos los días para estar bien, ahora todo estaba perdido para mí, no más medicina, no más música, no más comunicación, no más nada. Mi mundo estaba terminado.

Un año después decidí que esa no era la vida que deseaba para mí, decidí que no quería estar aislada del mundo, tomé mi computadora y comencé a escribir. Desahogue todo lo que tenía dentro, deje las ideas fluir y cuando menos me di cuenta, la depresión se había ido. Salí nuevamente y trate de que funcionara todo lo que había aprendido, dos meses después y sin saber cómo, conocí a Ron Weasley, el chico que cambió mi vida.


	2. El pelirrojo

**Capítulo 2**

**El pelirrojo**

Después de que mis padres decidieran que nos mudáramos, "adecuaron" nuestra nueva casa y colocaron su consultorio (eran dentistas los dos), no dejaban que yo saliera ni de chiste a algún lugar, fuera el que fuera nunca parecía ser un lugar "seguro" para ellos. Con el paso de las semanas logré convencerlos de que no era tan malo, tenía 22 años y era totalmente capaz de cuidarme por mí misma. Pero claro, ¡los padres y su sobreprotección! Eran algo con lo que yo no podía.

Todos los días eran casi lo mismo: levantarme antes de que mis padres se fueran al consultorio, desayunar con ellos, ducharme, asear la casa, preparar algo de comida e idear y escribir todo lo que pudiera hasta que mis padres llegaban. Esa era mi vida.

Me estaba estresando con la monotonía de mi vida, así que un día decidí cambiar un poco mi rutina y agregar a ella salir al parque a escribir. Sinceramente no tenía nada de diferente, lo único era que podía sentir la brisa golpeando mi rostro, sin ruido alguno es sencillo concentrarse y cuando una luz color rosa comenzaba a parpadear en mi reloj o la iPad en la que trabajaba daba una alarma, era hora de volver a casa.

Me preparaba para escribir mi primer libro, fantasía y sólo eso, un mundo nuevo que salía de mi mente, en el que los personajes vivían y enfrentaban los temores y retos que se les presentaran. Comencé tranquilamente y sin darme cuenta de la hora que era, dejaba que mis manos escribieran lo que mi imaginación decía, cuando de repente un enorme Setter Irlandés saltó sobre mí, me tomó por sorpresa y lo único que atiné a hacer fue tomarlo por la cara y tratar de tranquilizarlo, al parecer el enorme perro iba detrás de algún animal.

-Hey, tranquilo amigo, esa cosa ya se fue- le dije acariciándolo y tomando su correa, sin duda alguna, se había escapado de su dueño, por lo que comencé a buscar si alguien venía tras él -A quién te le escapaste, ¿eh?- miré la placa –Errol- reí sin remedio -¿Quién te puso ese extraño y divertido nombre?

Miré que una mano tomó la correa, volteé la mirada y vi a un chico bastante agitado, pues al parecer corría tras Errol, era alto, el cabello pelirrojo y cuando volteó su mirada pude ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Disculpa- pude leer en sus labios –Muchas gracias por… atrapar a… mi perro- dijo agitado.

-De nada- dije dándole la correa.

-Espero… que no te haya causado alguna… molestia- dijo el pelirrojo al tomarla.

-Sin contar que casi me saca un ojo, ninguna- bromeé, el chico me miró con un poco de miedo así que reí de inmediato para que supiera que era una broma, sinceramente no supe cómo había sonado mi voz para que se asustara. -¿Quieres sentarte? Te ves cansado.

El chico se sentó a mi lado y tuve que estar muy atenta para que supiera cuando comenzara a hablar y así poder leer sus labios.

-Se escapó cuando vio volar una paloma- comenzó a explicar –Es un perro viejo, por eso actúa como tonto,- acarició la cabeza del animal que ahora estaba sentado y tranquilo a nuestro lado –era de mi hermano, pero desde que se casó nos lo dejó y hemos tenido que cuidar mucho de él. Es frustrante- concluyó dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es sólo un perro, muy grande a decir verdad- dije devolviendo la sonrisa y mirando por un segundo al perro, no podía dejar de estar atenta al chico junto a mí.

-Ronald Weasley- se presentó tendiéndome su mano.

-Hermione Granger, un placer- respondí tomándola.

-El placer es mío.

El pelirrojo… Ronald, volteó la mirada a un punto detrás de nosotros, lo observé atentamente y pude darme cuenta que era realmente guapo, seguramente tendría una impresionante voz.

-Mi hermana está comprando un helado, pero ya tardó demasiado- me dijo cuando volvió a mirarme

-Quizá sea bueno que vayas a alcanzarla- sugerí.

-La esperaré aquí- volvió a dirigirme una sonrisa.

Vaya que sus sonrisas son lindas pensé y después me recriminé por ello.

-¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?- preguntó Ronald.

-Sí… muy frecuentemente- respondí. Era mi segundo día en ese parque, pero planeaba volver todos los días.

-¿En serio? No te había visto. Yo paso por aquí todos los días.

-Bueno, quizá solo no nos habíamos visto- reí.

Ronald volteó la mirada y alzó una de sus manos como queriendo llamar la atención de alguien. Un momento después una pelirroja de ojos marrones apareció junto a nosotros.

Un nuevo reto, hablar con dos personas a la vez me dije sarcásticamente.

-Hola- saludó la chica

-Hola- respondí de inmediato.

Miré a Ronald rápidamente al notar que también hablaba y sólo pude leer que decía "…Granger, salvó a Errol."

-Ginny Weasley- se presentó tomando mi mano –Que bueno que rescataste al viejo Errol, creo que mi hermano tendría problemas con mi otro hermano si algo le pasara- dijo riendo. Ronald le golpeó el brazo. Yo solo me concentraba en mirar a uno y otro disimuladamente para saber lo que dirían a continuación.

-Hermione, fue un placer conocerte, espero que podamos hablar luego- dijo Ronald –Tenemos que irnos o mi mamá nos regañará- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Sí, espero que podamos vernos pronto- respondí ofreciendo mi mano que cuando noté tenía el reloj con su luz parpadeando, rápidamente tomé la iPad verificando que la alarma había sonado.

-Hasta luego, Hermione- se despidió Ginny. Tomé su mano y sonreí.

Los hermanos y el viejo Errol se fueron caminando tranquilamente. Yo tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a casa, tenía que preparar todo para cuando mis padres llegaran.


	3. Encuentros

**Capítulo 3**

**Encuentros **

Si existe algo que adoro en el mundo, eso sin duda es la inspiración. Me encanta cuando mis manos no pueden dejar de escribir, me fascina ver que tengo que hacerlo cada vez más rápido porque mi mente está imaginando todo tan sorprendentemente bien que su manera de decírselo a mis manos es tan rápida que ellas apenas pueden con el trabajo.

Así era como me encontraba ese día, con la imaginación a tope y la inspiración en la cima. No había nada que pudiera distraerme, los autos pasaban tranquilamente por las calles, los niños corrían y jugaban en los columpios, el sube y baja y la resbaladilla, otros jugaban con sus mascotas y unos más platicaban animadamente; bueno, eso es lo que al menos siempre pasaba en el parque en el que me encontraba, yo por mi parte no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, estaba consciente de que había gente por aquí y por allá, sin embargo nadie podía romper mi inspiración, ningún ruido, ni uno… y curiosamente eso fue lo que me detuvo, no había ruido, hace mucho que no escuchaba la voz de mi madre, hace mucho que no podía responder el teléfono, hace mucho que no escuchaba la ruidosa y molesta alarma del despertador, hace mucho que no escuchaba el ronroneo de un gato o el ladrido de un perro, el canto de los pájaros, el relajante sonido del agua en una fuente, las divertidas risas de unos niños, la rítmica música. Me quedé mirando al frente sin mirar en sí a nada cuando una presencia me saco de mis pensamientos, volteé la mirada hacia aquella persona que estaba cerca y me sorprendí al notar que se trataba del chico que me había encontrado el sábado e iba tras su perro.

Su azul mirada se posó en mí y su boca curvó una sonrisa.

-Hola, me recuerdas, ¿verdad?- leí en sus labios.

-Hola, claro que te recuerdo- contesté sonriendo también.

-Creí que no, te llamé un par de veces y no respondías, ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

Me sonrojé un poco al saber que me había estado llamando y que no respondía. Seguro en circunstancias "normales" tampoco hubiera respondido ya que estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos, pero claro en circunstancias normales no estaría pensando en aquello.

-Un poco pensativa, solo eso- me limité a contestar –Así que pasas por aquí todos los días, ¿eh?

-Sí, bueno, ayer fui a otro lado con mis padres y no pasamos por aquí. Pero prácticamente ando por estos rumbos todos los días- explicó el chico rápidamente –Claro que tú no estuviste aquí el domingo- refutó con diversión.

-Salí con mis padres- dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa al decir casi lo mismo que él a mí.

-Creí que esa había sido mi excusa.

-La mía no es excusa.

-Tampoco la mía.

-De acuerdo, ni tuya ni mía- concluí sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y qué haces aquí todos los días? - preguntó Ronald mirando mi iPad -¿Sentarte hasta que suena la alarma de salida?- ¡Rayos! Notó la alarma.

-Muy gracioso- dije con seriedad –Me siento aquí a escribir.

-¿Escribir? ¿Eres escritora?

-Lo intento- me reí de mi misma –Espero publicar mi primer libro tan pronto como lo termine- la verdad esperaba que fuera así, era mi, ahora, mayor sueño.

-Wow, eso es genial. ¿Entonces no estudias ni trabajas?- me sentía en una entrevista con tantas preguntas del chico que por alguna razón no me molestaban.

-No, ya no- contesté secamente al recordar la razón por la cual no lo hago

-Entonces eres graduada- afirmó

-Ni estudiante ni graduada, solo escritora y ya. ¿Tú a qué te dedicas?- me tocaba a mí preguntar.

-Estudio- no pude evitar alzar las cejas al escu… enterarme –Sí, lo sé, estoy algo viejo para eso, pero fue difícil encontrar una carrera que de verdad me gustara. Intenté con dos antes de esta, pero creo que al fin estoy en donde quiero estar.- pude notar un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué estudias?- quise saber de inmediato.

-Medicina- sentí una punzada en el estómago

–Fantástico, ¿en qué semestre estás?- pregunté para desviar mi mente.

-Cuarto y es de verdad muy entretenida- dijo Ronald con orgullo.

-Lo sé… bueno, me lo imagino- en realidad lo sabía, yo había llegado hasta el séptimo antes de que decidiera salir de la facultad.

Miré sus labios que se movían nuevamente. ¡Demonios! Dijo algo y no puse atención.

-¿Disculpa?

-Preguntaba que si de verdad te concentras estando aquí.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté confundida.

-Bueno, es que todos los niños jugando…- volteó el rostro evitando que pudiera saber qué más decía, pero vi que señalaba a los niños, las mascotas, un payaso que daba su espectáculo. Volvió su rostro hacia mí y pude saber que decía otra vez -… ¡tienda! allá ponen música a todo volumen y todo el día además.- lo último me sorprendió, nunca lo hubiera sabido de no ser porque me lo dijo –He escuchado de escritores que comienzan sus historias en cafeterías, trenes, incluso en el baño, pero un parque tan ruidoso, es… wow, tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo- terminó riendo.

-No es tan difícil- dije irónicamente.

-Pues espero que me enseñes a hacerlo, sinceramente lo necesito, me distraigo con cualquier cosa- informó con una sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré- prometí.

Ronald comenzó a mirar mi iPad con curiosidad y cuando me di cuenta el reloj comenzaba a parpadear. Rápidamente apagué la alarma prometiéndome ponerla en silencio la próxima vez y le sonreí al pelirrojo frente a mí.

-… a de que te vayas, ¿cierto?- alcancé a leer en sus labios

-Sí, tengo que irme antes de que mis padres me regañen- dije burlonamente

-Estaba bromeando la otra vez- se defendió el chico

-Yo también bromeo- contesté levantándome del lugar.

-Un gusto verte, Hermione- se despidió

-Igualmente, Ronald.

-Llámame Ron- pidió

-De acuerdo, Ron. Te veo después.

Caminé tranquilamente a mi casa, dos pares de calles y estaba en la puerta. Al abrir una luz roja iluminó la sala, esa era la señal que habían puesto mis padres para que me enterara de que alguien había llegado o en todo caso, había pasado por esa puerta.

Comencé a acomodar la mesa, pues sabía que mis padres llegarían en cualquier momento, cuando terminé me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala y encendí el televisor. Mil imágenes y los subtítulos debajo no eran un buen método de distracción, cambiaba y cambiaba los canales sin encontrar algo realmente interesante. Sin darme cuenta comencé a recordar a Ron y su manera de hablar conmigo. Tenía bastante tiempo sin hablar con una persona diferente a mi familia, claro eso sin contar a mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, con el que no había hablado en casi seis meses debido a que la carrera lo tenía demasiado ocupado.

La luz roja encendió la sala y cuando me di cuenta mi madre estaba delante de mí.

-Hola linda, ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?- dijo mi madre usando lenguaje de señas.

-Bien, gracias- respondí con mi voz –Sabes que no me gusta utilizar el lenguaje de señas, ¿verdad?- dije usando el dichoso lenguaje.

-Si no lo practico lo voy a olvidar- mi madre volvió a utilizar ese lenguaje.

-No lo olvidarás y de todas maneras no es necesario, se como comunicarme- comenté recordando mi chala con Ron.

-¿Por qué nos comunicamos así?- preguntó mi padre moviendo divertidamente las manos al utilizar el lenguaje que siempre odié –Creí que no te gustaba este lenguaje, Hermione.

-Mamá, ya sabes cómo es ella- respondí riendo.

-Bueno, ya es hora de comer- anunció mi madre utilizando su voz, al fin.

A partir de nuestra llegada a esa casa yo me había dedicado a tratar de ser la Hermione que era antes… bueno, en cierto modo, y trataba de siempre verle el lado positivo y divertido a las cosas que me pasaban. Estar con mis padres era entretenido, me dejaban vivir con ellos y lo agradecía, en más de una ocasión intenté decirles que quería vivir sola, pero jamás me lo permitieron y aunque ahora lo aceptaba antes me parecía realmente molesto que me sobreprotegieran.

Estaba haciendo unos nuevos apuntes para mi libro, por alguna razón tenía ganas de incluir a un chico pelirrojo en él y estaba tratando de darle un papel cuando la razón de ese personaje se sentó junto a mí. Volteé la mirada con disimulo y vi que miraba mi iPad con curiosidad, llevé mi dedo al botón de bloqueo y la pantalla se puso negra.

-Eso es trampa- dijo Ron después de mi movimiento.

-Un escritor no puede mostrar nada hasta que esté listo.- me defendí

-Pero puedo darte mi opinión- murmuró sonriéndome

-Mmm, lo consideraré- también sonreí.

-Sabor de helado favorito- leí en sus labios y lo miré confundida, ¿de qué rayos me había perdido? -¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito?- preguntó

-Vainilla, ¿por qué?- Ron se levantó y me ofreció su mano, dudé un momento en tomarla pero un segundo después lo hice.

Caminamos de la mano hasta la heladería en la que estaba su hermana el día que nos conocimos, lo vi pedir y después de un momento me entregó un cono de helado de vainilla.

-No soy un amante loco de estas cosas,- comenzó a hablar mientras caminábamos a una de las bancas del lugar, me era difícil hacerlo pues no podía perder contacto visual con él –pero mi hermana me hizo saber que eran buenos helados.

-La verdad son buenos- admití. –Mis padres no me dejaban comer estas cosas muy a menudo cuando era niña. Es difícil cuando tus padres son dentistas… ¡cero dulces!- informé a mi acompañante recordando mi infancia.

-Demasiada glucosa.

-Sin duda alguna- reí.

-¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?- preguntó Ron después de un rato en el cual por suerte estaba mirándolo.

-¿Me comprarás un libro?- dije alzado una ceja.

-Sólo quiero saberlo- se justificó.

-No tengo un libro favorito, leo demasiados como para decidirme por uno solo- expliqué con rapidez.

-¿Deporte favorito?- otra vez en la entrevista.

Medité un poco mi respuesta no muy segura de cómo terminaría la conversación.

-Natación- susurré.

-Genial, ¿eres buena?

-Lo era. Tiene mucho que no lo practico.- contesté secamente

-Apuesto que tu deportista favorito es Michael Phelps con todas esas medallas… muchos decían que sus orejas eran las que lo hacían tener esa habilidad- bromeó, sin embargo a mí no me estaba pareciendo divertido –Enormes orejas que podrían escuchar hasta la caída de un alfiler. ¡Imagina eso! Justo como los aparatos que venden en televisión, ya me lo…- volteé la mirada sintiendo una presión en el pecho y unas incontenibles ganas de llorar. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que la alarma había pasado hace más de media hora, por lo que me levanté rápidamente tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Tengo que irme, es muy tarde. Te veo luego, Ron- me despedí con rapidez y salí casi corriendo del lugar.

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, hoy dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme

Saludos


	4. Recuerdos que duelen

**Capítulo 4 **

**Recuerdos que duelen**

_-¡Una carrera para ver quién es el mejor!- propuso el profesor a los dos mejores alumnos de natación. –Así veremos quién se queda a acomodar las cosas, si las mujeres o los hombres._

_-¡Sí!- aclamaron los chicos y chicas del lugar_

_-¡Vamos, Hermione, tienes que ganar!- animó una de mis compañeras._

_Miré a Cedric Diggory desafiándolo a que me ganara, estaba segura que no lo haría. Él me miró con una sonrisa, aceptando el desafío._

_-Una… dos… ¡tres!- el pitido del silbato del profesor hizo que ambos diéramos un clavado y comenzáramos la competencia. _

_Toqué pared rápidamente y salí para descubrir que Cedric apenas estaba llegando al lugar._

_-¡Gané!- declaré con una enorme sonrisa y dando volteretas submarinas. Todas las chicas me aclamaban y me felicitaban. La natación era el deporte que más amaba en la vida._

_-Lo siento, Hermione, el doctor dijo que si continuas haciendo eso tendrás infecciones más fuertes y frecuentes. Tienes que cuidarte- mi madre me regañaba después de que tuviéramos (otra vez) una consulta con el otorrinolaringólogo, el cual me había prohibido la natación para evitar que tuviera una nueva infección en el oído._

_-Pero mamá, sabes que me encanta hacer eso, no puedes simplemente prohibírmelo- replicaba enojada._

_-Es por tu propio bien- determinó y dio por concluida la discusión._

-Era por mi propio bien- repetí las palabras que mi madre había dicho hace casi diez años.

Me encontraba sentada en el patio trasero de la casa. Aun no me había animado a entrar, puesto que camino a ella había estado llorando y no quería que mis padres (en especial mi madre) comenzaran a preguntar lo que me había pasado. No podía llegar y decir "un chico mencionó sin querer la natación y me puse sentimental", ya podía imaginármelo todo: mi padre sorprendido por que conociera un chico y mi madre caminando de un lado a otro diciendo en lenguaje de señas el porqué no me dejaban salir de casa.

Solo hasta que me sentí realmente relajada y tranquila entré sin hacer comentario alguno.

-Debiste llamar para decirnos que llegarías tarde- dijo mi madre muy molesta en cuanto estuvo frente a mí.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- fue mi respuesta ante su singular oración.

Mi madre inspiró –Un mensaje, debiste enviar un mensaje- se corrigió con desesperación al saber que su regaño no había comenzado como ella hubiese querido.

-Lo olvidé, lo lamento- dije de inmediato –Voy a mi habitación, necesito descansar.

-¿No comerás?

-No tengo hambre- me limité a contestar.

-¿Estás bien?- ahora mi madre parecía preocupada.

-Sí, y prefiero que no preguntes porque no responderé- di media vuelta, entré a mí habitación y me recosté en la cama esperando dejar de pensar en lo que Ron me había hecho recordar.

No tuve el valor para ir al parque al día siguiente, así que me aparecí por ahí dos días después. Mi inspiración se había ido, así que caminaba por el parque sin un rumbo fijo. Me detuve junto a una cancha de futbol en el que un par de equipos jugaban el torneo que se organizaba en el lugar. Estaba atenta al balón, las jugadoras y el árbitro, tratando de recordar cómo sonaba un partido, el golpeteo del balón, los gritos de los jugadores, el silbato del árbitro, los aficionados y sus porras. Reí al recordar los inmensos gritos que desgarraban mi garganta cuando animaba a Harry en sus partidos. Harry… ¡cómo extrañaba a mi viejo amigo! Me propuse enviarle un mensaje pronto para así poder saber de él. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, él estaría a pocos meses de terminar su carrera y entonces festejaríamos como lo habíamos prometido.

Continué mirando el partido hasta que terminó. El equipo que portaba el uniforme rojo había sido el ganador y si había entendido bien, pasaría a la semifinal. Una cabellera roja que dirigía al equipo llamó mi atención, me di cuenta que la chica se acercó a un par de chicos con el cabello igual de rojo que ella y comenzaron a buscar algo en el lugar. Una persona chasqueó los dedos frente a mi rostro haciendo que volteara la mirada hacia él.

-Hola- saludó Ron con su ya conocida sonrisa –Voy a comenzar a creer que no eres tan buena en la concentración como pensaba.

-¡Hola!- contesté algo sonrojada –Estaba concentrada en el juego y todo esto y cuando me concentro en algo no pongo atención a lo demás- me excusé de inmediato.

-¿En dónde habías estado? Huiste hace un par de días y ya no te vi después. ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó con la cara llena de preocupación.

-Nada, es sólo…- traté de pensar en una buena excusa –sólo tenía que irme. –dije asintiendo tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

-¿Qué tal va el libro?

-Progresando- al menos esperaba que progresara, porque sin dudas mi inspiración estaba de paseo y no se veía con ganas de regresar.

-Fantástico. – comentó con una sonrisa. Vi que se volvió y saludó con la mano a alguien. Volteé hacia donde él miraba y vi que su hermana y un par de pelirrojos más se acercaban hacia donde estábamos.

La pequeña Ginny portaba un uniforme de futbol y pronto entendí que ella era la capitana del equipo que acababa de ganar.

-Hola- saludó la chica en cuanto llegó a nuestro lado.

-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa.

¡Genial! Ahora no sólo tenía que hablar con dos personas, se habían unido dos más y si eso era complicado con gente que "conocía" mi condición, esto sin duda sería mucho más complicado.

-Hermione, quiero presentarte a mis hermanos. Ellos son Fred y George- presentó Ron al par de pelirrojos que hasta ese momento noté, eran idénticos.

Miré a cada uno tratando de no perderme de nada de lo que cualquiera de los cuatro chicos dijeran.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita- dijo Fre… Geor… bueno uno de ellos, tomando mi mano y besándola.

-Siempre es un placer conocer a gente tan bella como usted- alagó el otro gemelo. –Soy Fred- aclaró y le arrebató mi mano a su hermano repitiendo el gesto, ambos me hicieron reír.

-Iremos a festejar el triunfo del equipo, ¿te unes?- preguntó Ginny con mucha emoción.

Pensé en contestar que sí de inmediato y después analicé exactamente lo que podría pasar. Primero se trataba de ir con un montón de gente con la cual sería imposible comunicarme "normalmente", luego estaba el hecho de que tendría que decir mi "condición" lo cual seguramente haría que comenzaran a verme de manera distinta a como lo hacían siempre y por último, se trataba de ir con Ron, cosa que por alguna razón me ponía nerviosa.

-Ehh… no creo que sea buena idea- expresé.

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?- preguntó Ron.

-Es que… es una celebración familiar, no quiero entrometerme- intenté que no se notara que estaba en un apuro, aunque creo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Irán todas las chicas del equipo. ¡Vamos, Hermione!- animaba la joven Weasley. Me sorprendía su insistencia, porque a pesar de no conocerme parecía que éramos las mejores amigas.

Ron me miraba atentamente, mientras yo me sentía cada vez más acorralada al no encontrar más excusas.

-¿Qué te parece que van a casa y yo los alcanzo en un momento?- sugirió Ron sin dejar de mirarme. Vi que volteó un poco la mirada hacia su hermana y dijo: -Intentaré convencerla- a su hermana. Sonreí y solté un suspiro inconsciente al sentir el alivio de ser salvada.

-De acuerdo, espero verte en un rato- Ginny rió conmigo y luego volteó hacia donde, pude ver, estaban las demás chicas del equipo. –Adiós, Herms- movió su mano despidiéndose y después tomó las manos de sus hermanos gemelos para llevarlos con ella, ambos chicos se despidieron y fueron hacia donde su hermana los dirigía.

Volteé la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ron y pude notar que me miraba con curiosidad. No pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme un poco nerviosa ante esto.

-¿Vas a decirme la verdadera razón por la cual no quieres ir?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

-Ehh… simplemente no puedo- dije rápidamente mirando sus azules ojos.

-Sería genial si pudieras ir. Mi madre estaría encantada, adora tener a mucha gente en casa- Ron sonrió, me ofreció su mano, la tomé sin dudarlo y comenzó a caminar haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa, especialmente porque eso haría mi trabajo de "leerlo" mucho más complicado.

Caminamos por un rato sin decir nada y solo tomados de la mano, me gustaba la sensación de cosquilleo que el contacto provocaba en mí.

-Hey- lo detuve –No quiero que te regañen por no estar con tu hermana en un día como hoy- dije poniéndolo frente a mí y mirándolo atentamente.

-Me gusta estar contigo- mencionó haciendo que me sonrojara sin remedio. –Y creo que tienes cierto misterio que me gustaría conocer.

-Te propongo un trato- comencé no muy segura de que fuera una buena idea –Ve con tu hermana ahora y yo prometo un día para contestar todo lo que quieras sobre mí… con ciertas limitaciones- aclaré.

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-De acuerdo- contestó al fin –Te veré aquí.

-Es un trato- concluí sonriendo.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de despido y se retiró dejándome con una inmensa felicidad que no sabía dónde había estado guardada.

_Llegué corriendo a casa con lágrimas en los ojos y tomé con rapidez el cargador de mi mp3 y lo conecté. La batería marcaba lleno. Lo encendí, conecté los audífonos y puse "Play" a cualquier canción. No había sonido alguno. Busqué con rapidez otros audífonos en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, tardé un poco, pero encontré unos después de un momento, los conecté con desesperación y apreté "Play" nuevamente… nada. Tomé el aparato auditivo que tenía en mi oído y revisé la batería de éste… lleno. Comencé a hiperventilar mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos._

_-¡No! ¡No!- lloraba sin control mientras apretaba el mp3 entre mis manos – ¡No sirve!- grité apretando aún más fuerte el aparato sin dejar de llorar._

_Unos brazos me rodearon un rato después. Mi madre trataba de levantarme del suelo en el que lloraba sin control. Curioso… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba en el suelo. Unas cálidas manos tomaron mi rostro y me hicieron mirar a la dueña._

_-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- pude leer en los labios de mi madre, su voz ya no estaba por lo que lloré aún más fuerte._

_-No sirve- intenté decir._

_-¿Qué es lo que no sirve?_

_-Nada, nada de esto- señalé los aparatos en mis manos sin dejar de sollozar. – ¿Verdad que no sirven?- pregunté con esperanza a pesar de saber la verdad._

_Mi madre miró los aparatos y vi que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Me miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza._

_-Aún funcionan…_

Jugaba con mi iPad en el parque, la inspiración aún no regresaba por lo que había optado por esa opción, de hecho el regresar al parque tampoco era muy productivo, pero existía una pelirroja razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Cada que terminaba alguna partida volteaba la mirada alrededor notando el ambiente como siempre solía estar, cinco partidas después divisé a un joven pelirrojo caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa mi rostro no pudo evitar poner la misma expresión.

-Hola- saludó cuando llegó hasta mí.

-Hola- respondí haciéndome a un lado y dejándole un espacio para que se sentara.

-¿Qué oyes?- preguntó quitándome uno de los audífonos que tenía puestos.

Curiosamente me gustaba tenerlos puestos aunque no escuchaba nada, eso me daba credibilidad en caso de que alguien me llamara y no respondiera, además de que me sabía esa lista de reproducción de memoria, por lo que de vez en cuando tarareaba la canción en la que estaba recordando cómo sonaba.

-Interesante- murmuró un rato después. Lo miré alzando una ceja –No pareces una chica con esta clase de gustos- aclaró con diversión.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Disney?- dije riendo.

-La verdad sí.

Adelante un par de canciones y lo miré divertidamente.

-¡Servido!- exclamé y él me sonrió.

-¿Alguna canción favorita?- preguntó pasando las canciones que habían en esa lista, que curiosamente se titulaba "Favoritos".

-Esta- seleccioné una de ellas y la puse a reproducir.

-_Iridescent_- murmuró el nombre como tratando de asimilarlo.

-Me la dedicó mi mejor amigo y desde ese entonces se convirtió en mi favorita- sonreí.

-Es buena.

-¿Tú tienes alguna?

-Quizá esta- dijo sacando su celular y poniendo una canción en ella, la cual no podía escuchar. Tomé el aparato fingiendo que quería escuchar mejor y vi el título _Plug in baby- Muse _– Me encanta como suena la guitarra- expresó riendo.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo- comenté. Por suerte conocía la canción y la letra, por lo que no me sentí excluida ni por un momento.

Pronto Ron y yo nos sumergimos en una extensa conversación, siempre me era sencillo platicar con él, nunca se acababan los temas de conversación y bromeábamos y reíamos muy a menudo. Sin duda, me encantaba su compañía.

La vibración de mi teléfono hizo que interrumpiéramos nuestra charla. Miré la pantalla y vi que mi madre había enviado un texto, al ver la hora no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-Es tardísimo- exclamé mirando al chico.

-Wow, es verdad- admitió sonriendo – ¡Mañana tengo un examen y no he estudiado nada!- dijo chocando su mano en su frente.

-Bien, pues creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa. El deber nos llama.

-Por hoy tienes razón. Por cierto, me debes un día entero de entrevista- mencionó levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro que no. ¿Crees que hoy fue para nada?- pregunté riendo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Me engañaste!- bromeó –P ero igual tendrás la culpa si repruebo el examen.

-Te irá bien y sino prometo que te ayudaré a estudiar.

-Te espero mañana, tendrás que ayudarme- declaró convencido.

-Ehh, de acuerdo- acepté –Te veo mañana, Ron.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione.

¡Hola!

Eh… bueno, sé que tardé un poquito, pero la verdad no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde la última actualización :/ lo lamento mucho. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo el fic y a quienes dejan reviews… soy nueva en FF así que no tengo idea de cómo rayos se contestan, así que pues por aquí les digo ¡Gracias!

Hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	5. Debes saber la verdad

_¡Hola!_

_Me he decidido a hablar al principio y responder comentarios al final, a ver qué tal va esto, si prefieren que responda por PM uds sólo díganlo ;)_

_Pues aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, si puedo decirlo, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que también se convierta en el suyo._

_Muchas gracias por agregar a Favorite/Follow._

_Hasta la próxima. Los quiero. _

**Capítulo 5**

**Debes saber la verdad**

Al día siguiente por la mañana y después de que se fueran mis padres; fui al estudio en el que estaba mi computadora y un estante lleno de libros de diferentes tamaños, colores y temas. Uno de ellos llamó mi atención. Pasé las yemas de los dedos por el dorso con delicadeza, dejando que me llevara a ciertos recuerdos que habían sucedido hace ya algunos años…

_-…La obesidad es el principal factor determinante de HAS.- leía Pansy Parkinson, una de mis compañeras de clase. No éramos las mejores amigas, pero no llevábamos bien. –Se presenta beneficio con la reducción cuando menos de…- no alcancé a escuchar el resto debido a que la chica había bajado demasiado su tono de voz, sin contar que su tono no era el más alto del mundo y no me era sencillo "leerla"._

_-¿Puedes repetirlo un poco más alto?- pedí rápidamente. _

_Al día siguiente teníamos un importante examen para el cual estudiábamos arduamente._

_-Ya lo dije, Hermione. Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas- contestó Pansy y continuó con su lectura. Yo dejé de poner atención, detestaba que me hicieran eso y si estaba estudiando con ella era porque el libro que tenía era realmente bueno._

_-Tengo que irme. Estudiaré por mi cuenta.- dije tomando mis cosas y dejando a la chica sola en la biblioteca._

_-Hermione…- bajé el volumen del aparato auditivo que utilizaba y no escuché nada más de lo que dijo. Afortunadamente en ese entonces podía darme el gusto._

_-Hola, Herms- saludaron desde el sillón cuando llegué a casa._

_-¡Harry!- grité al escucharlo. No había visto a mi amigo un mes entero debido a la extensa cantidad de exámenes que habíamos tenido cada uno en su escuela._

_-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó cuando me dio un abrazo._

_-Absolutamente bien. Algo atareada, pero bien.- respondí soltando el abrazo._

_Nos sentamos en el sofá y platicamos de varios temas, le conté un poco de Pansy y de cómo me trataba no sólo ella, sino algunos otros de mis compañeros. Mi amigo recomendó que no dejara que me afectara y tratara de conseguir el libro lo más pronto posible, lo último lo mencionó bromeando._

_Un par de meses después mi amigo me regaló el libro para así evitarme más disgustos._

Saqué el libro y lo miré con una sonrisa, lo abrí descubriendo la dedicatoria que Harry había escrito en él.

"No dejes que nadie apague tu luz

Te quiere, Harry "

Coloqué el libro en mi escritorio y encendí la computadora dispuesta a enviar un e-mail.

_-Ellos piensan que es lo mejor._

_-¿Tan lejos?_

_-Está a unas dos horas de aquí- expliqué a Harry –Además mis padres también piensan que me ayudará a despejarme, que será algo así como comenzar de nuevo._

_-En eso tienen razón, necesitas hablar con más gente._

_Mi amigo y yo charlábamos de la mudanza que mis padres preparaban. Sabían que me encontraba en una depresión terrible, no hablaba ni tenía contacto con nadie que no fueran mis padres, los padres de Harry y Harry. Sin una actividad en mi vida desde que había dejado la escuela, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría._

_-No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, Harry. No quiero que se enteren de lo que tengo y después sientan lástima por mí- expliqué con desesperación._

_-¡Tienes que hacerlo! Lo haces con nosotros, ¿no es así?_

_-¡No es lo mismo! Ustedes saben que si quieren que los escuche… ¡entienda!- me autocorregí con más enojo, aún no me acostumbraba a que esa palabra no entraba más en mi diccionario –si quieren que los entienda debo estar mirándolos- concluí volteando la mirada para no escuchar más sermones._

_-Te gusta tomarte las cosas como un reto, ¿no?- mi amigo acababa de ir al otro lado de la cama en la que estábamos para que lo mirase –Ponte la meta y hazlo- ¡genial! Mi amigo me hace ver las cosas como un desafío para convencerme. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, me crucé de brazos y volteé la mirada de nuevo._

_-Está bien- acepté después de un profundo suspiro mirándolo de nuevo._

_-Prométeme que lo harás._

_-Lo prometo._

Querido Harry:

No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño, parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te vi y aunque sólo han sido unos 6 de meses, han pasado muchas cosas.

Primero que nada, ¡Comencé mi libro! Al fin me decidí al tema y me dedico a escribirlo todos los días, así que pronto te mostraré el borrador.

Segundo, conocí a un chico y con ello he comenzado a cumplir con la promesa que te hice. Su nombre es Ron y es un chico realmente extraordinario, siento que al hablar con él vuelvo a ser como antes de que todo esto pasara. Las pláticas fluyen increíblemente y entiendo todo de él. Aún me cuesta un poco hablar con sus hermanos y él al mismo tiempo, pero lo estoy intentando.

Espero que pronto puedas venir de verdad te extraño y quiero abrazarte.

Me despido por ahora con la esperanza de que podamos hablar pronto.

Te quiere, Hermione.

Presioné enviar y miré el monitor una vez más con una sonrisa. Tomé mi bolso, y salí al parque para esperar a que apareciera Ron.

Estaba escribiendo un poco mientras esperaba al pelirrojo. Gracias al cielo la inspiración había regresado y todo fluía extremadamente bien. De pronto alguien besó mi mejilla.

-Hola- saludó mi pelirrojo amigo con su característica sonrisa sentándose a mí lado.

-Hola- respondí riendo y algo sonrojada al haberme tomado desprevenida con su peculiar saludo.

-Tendrás que enseñarme eso algún día- mencionó señalando mi iPad.

-Algún día.

-Tengo que irme. Hoy solo pasaba a saludar- dijo levantándose de su asiento –Reprobé el examen y tengo una montaña de tarea del tamaño del Everest por ello- alzó las manos y brazos formando en el aire una montaña imaginaria.

-Oh de verdad lo siento- dije llena de preocupación y decepción por saber que no se quedaría más tiempo, aunque no sabía porque debía sentirme decepcionada.

-Hermione, no es tu culpa- rió Ron por mi reacción –Pero mañana estudiaremos, tengo otro examen y prometiste ayudarme.

-De acuerdo- dije gustosa.

-Te veo mañana- se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla nuevamente haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Adiós- logré articular.

Cada día él provocaba cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado sentir por alguien y mucho menos por alguien que apenas estaba conociendo.

El tiempo siguió su curso, día con día Ron y yo acostumbrábamos vernos y charlar o estudiar de algún tema que se le dificultara o simplemente porque tenía algún examen que aprobar. En ocasiones solíamos sentarnos él a estudiar y yo a escribir dándonos miradas y sonrisas de tanto en tanto. Cada día que pasaba me sentía más atraída a él. Ronald se había vuelto la persona en la cual podía confiar y hablar sin problemas. Uno de los días de estudio expliqué demasiado bien el tema y fue entonces cuando le conté que solía estudiar medicina, pero por ciertas dificultades lo había dejado; con ello pudimos comenzar a utilizar algunos de los libros que tenía, incluyendo el que me había regalado mi mejor amigo y que nos hacía siempre el aprendizaje y comprensión más sencillos. Le conté sobre nuestra mudanza, sobre Harry, sobre mis padres, pero aún no tenía el valor para decirle sobre "mi sentencia de muerte". Me sentía abrumada y molesta conmigo misma por no poder decírselo, confiaba en él, sin embargo el estúpido miedo del rechazo y la lástima me perseguían. No quería perderlo como amigo, especialmente porque había notado que lo quería y que lo extrañaba demasiado cuando no podía verlo por cualquier razón, porque ahora era parte esencial de mi vida.

Mis padres me notaban diferente, lo supe cuando sorprendí mi madre mirándome con una sonrisa mientras yo preparaba el desayuno y bailaba y cantaba como solía hacerlo años atrás. Le conté sobre Ron y lo bien que me la pasaba con él. Ella no dijo nada más que "Sólo ten cuidado". Mi padre siempre se despedía de mí con un beso y un "Cuídate mucho" que sonaba más a advertencia que a recomendación, lo que lo hacía divertido.

Sin duda, con la llegada del pelirrojo a mi vida me había convertido en una mujer feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que solía ser antes de que todo comenzara. Dejar el pasado atrás resultó mucho más sencillo con su compañía y era entonces cuando me recordaba a mí misma que había un tema en particular del cual tenía que hablarle, sin ese tema no sabía si todo era real, seguía temiendo a su reacción, pero aún así tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Quieres explicar por qué rayos tienes esa cara de preocupación en el rostro?- fue la pregunta con la que lo recibí una tarde cuando llegó al parque.

-Mañana es el examen del que te hablé.

-El último del año, lo sé.

-No es sólo el último del año. Se trata del examen más importante de todo el curso- expresó Ron como si yo no entendiera, a juzgar por su cara.

-Tranquilízate, vas a aprobar- tomé el brazo de mi amigo y lo senté a mi lado –Hemos estado estudiando durante mucho tiempo, dudo que repruebes, eres muy bueno.- animé con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una bonita maestra, ¿cómo pretendes que ponga atención?- halagó haciendo que me sonrojara, últimamente eso pasaba a menudo.

-El que te distraigas no es mi problema. Pasarás y si no lo haces entonces estudiamos para el extraordinario o lo que venga después- di solución con rapidez, ciertas cosas me habían hecho siempre ver el vaso medio lleno.

-Para ti es fácil, tú no presentarás el examen. Yo en cambio estoy muy estresado.

Guardé mi iPad en la bolsa, me levanté y ofrecí mi mano a Ron, él la tomó sin titubear pero con una sonrisa y mirada de confusión. Comencé a caminar sin soltar nuestro agarre y sin decir nada en absoluto. Un minuto después, disimuladamente le di un empujoncito a mi amigo y continué caminando, de reojo miré que se volvió hacia mí y sonrió, segundos después me devolvió el empujón. Comenzamos a jugar a empujarnos cada vez más fuerte hasta que terminamos tendidos en el pasto riendo y empujándonos aún estando tirados, reíamos con fuerza, lo sé porque el estómago me dolía demasiado y terminamos boca arriba sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿No deberíamos estar estudiando?- preguntó Ron sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Me había puesto en un codo para poder verlo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Hemos estudiado por dos semanas, si estudias hoy sólo saturarás a tu cerebro y mañana no sabrás nada– expliqué –Hoy es día de descanso.

Ronald se quedó mirando el cielo mientras yo lo admiraba a él.

-¿Quieres jugar a ver las nubes y encontrarles formas divertidas?- preguntó volteando su azul mirada hacia mí.

Como solía hacerlo, analicé la situación y llegué a la conclusión de que no era una buena idea.

-No- respondí sentándome y mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Solté un suspiro. Era el momento, tenía que decirle de una buena vez lo que me pasaba, tenía que contar la verdad de mi situación. Tenía meses siendo su amiga y era el momento indicado para decirle lo que me pasaba. No sabía de dónde había salido tanto valor, pero ahí estaba y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Te escucho- dijo con seriedad una vez que él también se sentó.

Yo no reí en mi interior.

-Ron…- volví a suspirar –yo…

Pero el aludido levantó su mano deteniéndome, sacó su celular y lo respondió.

-¿Hola?... sí… no… ¿ahora?... de acuerdo- fue lo que pude leer y después colgó. –Tengo que irme- informó levantándose -Me dirás lo que tengas que decirme pronto, ¿verdad?

Asentí sin creerme que se iba y yo no había podido siquiera comenzar. Me ayudó a levantarme, beso mi mejilla y se despidió.

-Recuerda que mañana no vengo.

-Ah sí, la práctica de campo- dije desganada.

¡Genial! ¿Ahora cuándo hablaría con él?

-Hasta pronto, Hermione.- se despidió

-Adiós, Ron- contesté odiándome por no haber podido decir nada.

Releí el capítulo por segunda ocasión y sin saber cómo continuar. Había notado que cuando estaba preocupada la inspiración se iba sin dejarme pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la causa de mi preocupación. Decidí dejar el asunto en paz y comencé a mirar a mí alrededor. Pude ver algunos niños jugando a la pelota y otros más corriendo y aparentemente gritando. Un cosquilleo me hizo dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa pertenecientes a un chico que prácticamente corría hacia mí. De un momento a otro me encontraba rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, no dudé en devolver el efusivo abrazo.

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo mirándome sin dejar de sonreír, sabía que se refería a su escalofriante examen.

No supe si fue la emoción del momento o si había estado aguantando demasiado como yo en ocasiones, pero de un momento a otro tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Nos quedamos así por algunos segundos, sentía que las piernas me temblaban y que mi corazón latía con rapidez. Profundizamos un poco el beso, puse una de mis manos en su mejilla disfrutando de la calidez de su boca en la mía, era mi primer beso y no quería olvidarlo jamás. Poco a poco se separó de mí y me miró alarmado.

-Hermione, yo…

-No digas "lo siento", porque sinceramente yo no lo siento- volví a jalarlo hacia mí y lo besé, él me tomó de la cintura y me besó con más intensidad que antes.

Sólo hasta que fue enteramente necesario el oxígeno en nuestros pulmones, nos separamos.

-…mione, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- lo miré sonriendo, casi diciendo que la respuesta era obvia y entonces recordé que había algo importante que decirle.

Borré mi sonrisa y di un paso atrás. Abrí la boca, pero no hubo sonido alguno que saliera de ella, tenía que decirlo y ahora me quedaba sin voz, ¡genial!

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Ron preocupado

-Tengo que irme.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Por qué dije eso?

-Pero, Hermione…

-Te lo explicaré, lo prometo. Te veo luego.

Salí casi corriendo del lugar dejando a un confundido Ron y llevando conmigo a una confundida Hermione, porque sí, estaba confundida por mi reacción y porque la cobardía me había ganado. Ahora iba camino a casa con unas gruesas lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Inmaru: **Hola. Sí, me perdí por un buen rato para la siguiente actualización, no me di cuenta del tiempo y cuando vi, ya habían pasado siglos… (ok, no), pero sí pasó algo de tiempo, igual no hay de qué preocuparse no abandonaré el fic, así que truene llueve o relampaguee (siempre y cuando no se vaya el internet o la luz) andaré dando lata por aquí ;) Muchas gracias por la promoción, leí uno de tus fics y te dejé comentario ;) Las cosas con este par va a ir avanzando y creo que te gustará… espero jeje. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo ;)

**Liliana:** Hola. Qué gusto que te parezca interesante y que te agrade, espero que siga siendo así. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo :D

**Fatty73: **Hola. ¿Qué te parece? No se lo dijo aún :S pero seguro para el próximo tendrá que ulo decírselo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien ;) Saludos y gracias por leerme. Hasta el próximo capítulo ;D

**Clara:** Hola. Me agrada que te guste, de verdad me sacan una sonrisa al leer eso :D Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo


	6. La verdad

**¡Hola!**

**Yo de nuevo por aquí. Les pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza… mi razón: exámenes, escalofriantes exámenes. Pero todo bien ahora. **

**Pues por aquí les dejo lo que nuestra Hermi hizo después de dejar botado a Ronnie. Fatty73 pedía la aparición de alguien en especial, deseos cumplidos ;) **

**Saludos a todos. **

**Gracias por leer, seguir, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews, los adoro.**

**Love-Dreamer-HP**

**Capítulo 6**

**La verdad**

Caminé hasta mi casa dejando caer las lágrimas. No me importaba en absoluto que alguien me mirara, que mis padres se dieran cuenta… nada.

Llegué a casa y entré silenciosamente. Me disponía a encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir hasta que estuviera llena de valor para hablar con Ron, aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que ese momento llegara. Levanté la vista cuando estaba en la sala y una persona de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes cubiertos con unos lentes redondos y una sonrisa me miró.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté extrañada.

-¿No te da gusto verme?- respondió con una ceja levantada.

-Claro que sí.

Me lancé a sus brazos sin siquiera meditarlo, no tenía idea de lo que hacía en mi casa, cómo había entrado o si tenía mucho tiempo esperando, lo único que quería era desahogarme de todo lo que había vivido minutos antes. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, enterrando mi rostro en el pecho de mi amigo y aún muy arrepentida por haber huido. Mi posición no me permitía verlo ni leerlo, por lo que solo hasta que me calmé, pude hablar tranquilamente con él.

-¿Por qué estás así?- la cara de preocupación de mi amigo reflejaba que realmente me veía mal.

-Es… sólo…- balbuceé –…Ron.- dije al final.

-¿Qué te hizo ese maldito?

Le había contado lo suficiente sobre Ron como para que supiera todo lo que sentía por él. Lo que no había mencionado es que no me atrevía aún a decirle la verdad.

-Nada… bueno… -limpié las pocas lágrimas que aún tenía y sonreí como tonta –Me besó- sentí que me sonrojé. Harry frunció el entrecejo. –Y luego yo lo besé.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- mi amigo sonrió aún sin entender.

Estaba de acuerdo en que no entendiera nada, no sonaba lógico que llorara por haber besado a alguien. Sonreí de nuevo, cerré los ojos y llevé mis manos a la cabeza sintiendo que volvía a llorar.

-¡Soy una tonta!

Me senté en el sillón con el codo recargado en mi rodilla y mi mano deteniendo mi cabeza.

-Aún no sabe nada- informé sin mirar a Harry –Y yo… huí. ¡Huí como una cobarde!

Mi amigo me tomó de la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.

-¡Hermione Granger huyendo! Eso es nuevo.- dijo sonriendo –Ese chico está haciendo las cosas muy bien… creo- mencionó pensativo -¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Por miedo- suspiré.

-Oye, no puedes seguir por la vida ocultando esto por miedo.

-Es que tengo miedo de que me rechace, de que se aleje. Harry, no estoy segura si quiero que se vaya.- dije con mucha angustia.

-¿Y quién está diciendo que se va a ir?

-Cuando se lo diga lo hará. Tengo tanto miedo de estar con él y luego, cuando se vaya, siento que me va a doler mucho y no quiero, a veces quisiera ni siquiera verlo, pero se ha vuelto indispensable en mi vida- hablaba rápidamente sintiendo la desesperación recorrerme. Mi amigo puso su dedo en sus labios haciéndome callar.

-Si es inteligente, no se alejará. Llevan conociéndose meses y no lo ha notado ¿Tú crees que por el hecho de que se entere simplemente se va a ir? Yo no lo creo. Y si de verdad te quiere, no te va a dejar ir por ninguna razón.

Lo miré atentamente a los ojos asimilando sus palabras. Sí, tenía razón, Ron no se alejaría si de verdad me quería porque en realidad esa enfermedad no era más que algo insignificante, algo que yo sabía manejar perfectamente bien, lo había demostrado por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el miedo al rechazo seguía ahí y no era por cualquier cosa, estaba segura de que existía por todo lo que había pasado en la universidad, justo antes de que el mundo, mi mundo, se callara.

-Debo hablar con él, ¿cierto?

-Sí, creo que eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer.

-¿Y tú qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunté al percatarme que no me había dicho en algún momento que vendría.

-Esa pregunta ya la hiciste- dijo riendo.

-Sí, pero no la contestaste.

-Vine a informarte sobre un importante evento- comenzó –Quiero invitarte a mi graduación y pensé que en persona era mejor, si llamaba creo que no me hubieras puesto atención- bromeó.

Harry siempre me había hecho la vida más sencilla desde que lo conocí, me había acompañado en todo el proceso y evolución de mi enfermedad. Siempre trataba de integrarme al mundo, de hacerme sentir bien. Bromeaba, reía y me hacía reír, jugaba conmigo y sabía exactamente cuándo y cómo dar palabras de aliento. Ese era mi amigo y agradecía enteramente el momento en el que se había aparecido en mi camino y especialmente, en ese día, porque me había hecho entender las cosas como nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

Platicamos en lo que restaba del día, me contó resumidamente algunos detalles importantes de lo que había sido de él en los meses que no nos habíamos visto. Se graduaba como Director cinematográfico, su sueño desde que tengo memoria. Aún recuerdo algunos de los videos que le ayudaba a hacer; fui actriz, canté y bailé para sus proyectos. Siempre fue muy bueno y me era grato saber que había conseguido su sueño.

Su graduación sería en dos semanas y esperaba que estuviera ahí para darle ánimos y presumirme con sus amigos de que yo era su inspiración. Acepté de inmediato, sabiendo que con él todo saldría bien, siempre sabía cómo evitar que notaran "mi condición" y después de saber que podía hablar perfectamente con Ron, no le temía a nada… Ron, el pensamiento llegó a mi mente de repente, haciéndome recordar que tenía que decirle a verdad y que eso era algo que ya no podía ni debía atrasar.

Estaba en el parque, sentada en mi lugar habitual, con sólo el teléfono en mi bolso, nada más. Sabía que no podría concentrarme para escribir y sabía perfectamente que no iba a necesitar nada de papeles para estudiar ese día, mi misión era hablar. Observaba a mí alrededor mirando de rato en rato mi reloj, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba y eso sólo aumentaba mis nervios. Quería que Ron apareciera ya y al mismo tiempo rogaba por qué no lo hiciera, aún tenía miedo.

Y de pronto lo vi. Su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos azules y sus labios, esos labios que había probado y que me habían encantado. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi estómago se llenó de mariposas y mi piel su puso chinita. Me sonrió y se acercó a mí. Era hora. El plan se puso en marcha.

-Infecciones respiratorias agudas- fue la primera frase con la que lo recibí.

Mientras estudiábamos para su difícil examen, antes de saludarme, una pregunta solía ser como lo recibía y estudiábamos completamente sobre el tema en cuestión. La dinámica era la misma y decidí que sólo de esa manera era como podía soltar la sopa.

-Hermione, el examen pasó y aprobé, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Ron ampliando su sonrisa, se sentó junto a mí y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-Estoy probando si el conocimiento continúa en tu mente- me expliqué rápidamente tratando de despejar mi cabeza después de la corriente que sentí cuando me besó. Afortunadamente sabía que él podría decir algo como aquello y por eso mi plan tenía muchas soluciones.

-Eh, son enfermedades inflamatorias e infecciosas causadas por virus y bacterias- respondió.

-¿Complicaciones?

Ron meditó un poco.

-Abscesos, adenitis… eh…

Vamos, ¡dila!

-¿Otitis media?

-¡Bingo! Enfoquémonos en la última- animé, no estaba segura de cómo resultaría pero sabía que funcionaría.

-¿La última?- preguntó inseguro.

-Esto será sencillo, Ron. La otitis media o, más bien, en general las infecciones en el oído pueden generar muy, muy raramente ¿qué?- tenía que hacerlo pensar y por un momento creí que no era la mejor manera, pero estaba segura que en una de nuestras "clases" se lo dije, tenía que recordarlo.

-Tú lo mencionaste- dijo muy concentrado y parecía que se estrujaba el cerebro para recordar. -¡Sordera!

-Sí- comencé a hiperventilar de los nervios y la emoción de saber que lo sabría - ¿Tratamiento general? Sencillo, no quiero que me digas todo.

-Cirugía,- asentí con la cabeza –aparatos auditivos y… ya.- concluyó.

-¿Seguro?- pregunté mirándolo atentamente.

-Sí, ¿aprobé?- dijo Ron, le sonreí levente como lo hacía siempre que lo hacía realmente bien.

-Sólo te faltó una parte muy importante.- tomé aire y continué –Cuando alguien pierde por completo la audición hay algo que debe aprender.

-Hablar con las manos.

-Lenguaje de señas, exacto.

-¿Así se llama? No tenía idea, creí que tenía un nombre más divertido- bromeó.

-Y hay algo más.- continué -Atención psicológica. Perder la audición es como perder un brazo o una pierna, la diferencia es que es uno de los cinco sentidos y es un poco más complicado acostumbrarse a no escuchar nada… básicamente a vivir con sólo cuatro sentidos, sin contar que la mayoría de las personas al perder la audición pierden también el habla y con ello dejan de comunicarse correctamente con todo el mundo- expliqué naturalmente como siempre lo hacía al darle mini-clases al chico frente a mí –Nunca olvides que cuentas con colegas que te auxilian- aconsejé. –Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Ron me miró divertido y luego hizo lo que le dije.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por ahora nada, solo quiero que hagas lo que te diga- él asintió. –Así, con los ojos cerrados, dime qué hay a tu alrededor, ¿Qué oyes?

-Los autos, un perro, la música de la escandalosa tienda, los árboles, algunos pájaros, gente hablando.

Era fascinante leerlo y saber a través de él lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-Abre los ojos- ordené –Ahora imagina que no escuchas nada, guíate por la mirada, ¿Qué percibes?

-Veo los autos, ahora los árboles, el perro está allá- dijo señalando un punto detrás de mí, yo solo asentí sin perder el contacto con sus labios –Wow, esto es difícil, no puedo saber qué hay si no lo oigo.

-¿Podrías saber lo que digo yo?- pregunté sin usar mi voz y sólo moviendo mis labios.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo ves? Es difícil.

-Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Era hora, debía soltarlo ya.

-Soy sorda- informé con una mini sonrisa.

Ron se puso pálido y me miró con los ojos como platos. En ese momento lo supe, lo había perdido. Me odie por un momento por haberlo dicho, pero ya estaba, lo había hecho y me estaba arrepintiendo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de mí.

Abrí la boca para decir que sí, pero lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Wow. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Es que… tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? Creí que confiabas en mí- reprochó sin expresión alguna.

-Confío en ti, es sólo que… no quería… que sintieras lástima por mí.

Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar, no frente a él.

-¡¿Lástima?! Te diré lo que siento ahora. Estoy admirado ¿Cuándo ves a una persona que no escucha y se comunica como si nada? Eres increíble.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?- pregunté esbozando una sonrisa, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mis ojos.

-Claro que sí- dijo Ron acariciando mi mejilla y limpiando con el pulgar la lágrima que tenía. -¿Sabes lenguaje de señas?- me preguntó con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

-Oh sí, mi madre nos hizo que lo aprendiéramos hace unos cuatro años.

-¿Y es muy difícil?

-Tal vez. No mucho.

Disimuladamente Ron tomó mi mano.

-¿Me enseñas?

-Sí, con gusto- accedí de inmediato.

-¿Contestarás mi pregunta de ayer?- me miró a los ojos.

-Sí.

-¿Sí la contestarás o esa es tu respuesta?

-Juzga tú.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé delicadamente, él correspondió de inmediato tomando mi nuca y profundizando el beso. Solo éramos él y yo en ese lugar, las cosas estaban dichas y todo estaba aclarado. Por fin me sentía enteramente feliz, como no lo había estado en mucho, mucho tiempo y todo gracias a Ron, el chico que cambió mi vida.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Gattu18: **¡Hola! Es fantástico leer que te encante y qué bueno que te decidiste a pasar a leerla y que además te haya enganchado, jeje.

Te mando muchos saludos, gracias por el review.

Estaré actualizando lo más seguido que pueda.

**Inmaru: **¡Hola! Oh, muchas gracias.

En lo personal adoro a este Ron y a esta Hermione y bueno, pues aquí la reacción de él, creo yo que fue muy buena (ejem… no es que yo la haya escrito, ¿verdad?... jaja).

Ya vi la respuesta, no me he podido pasar a dejar review, pero el cap estuvo muy bueno.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Fatty73: **¡Hola!Sí, podría ser el mejor momento para decirle, aún así el momento llegó y les ha ido bastante bien a los dos.

Harry apareció y seguirá por aquí un muy buen rato, ya lo verás.

Saludos, muchas gracias por el review.

**Guest: **¡Hola! Creo que todo el mundo esperaba que le dijera la verdad… hasta yo, pero mis deditos necios lo impidieron jaja… ok, no. Aún pasarán un montón de cosas, espero que te gusten.

Estaré actualizando más seguido (si es que la escuela muggle me lo permite). Un gusto que te encanten los dos romione ;)

Saludos y muchas gracias por el review.

**amsp14: **¡Hola! Siempre es un placer leer que les guste. Trataré de estar más seguido por aquí.

¡Saludos!


	7. Graduación

¡Hola a todos!

Pues aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste mucho.

Nuevas aventuras están por suceder… (jaja, eso sonó muy de película xD)

Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

**Capítulo 7**

**Graduación**

-Estoy nervioso- leí en los labios de mi pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- le dije tomando su mano.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti.

Abrí la puerta y la usual lucecita roja se encendió. Miré a Ron y le sonreí, le había contado acerca de algunas ideas que mis padres habían instaurado en mi casa, para hacerla "más cómoda" para mí.

Era la primera vez que Ron iba a mi casa y por lo tanto era la primera vez que vería a mis padres. Estaba nervioso, eso era obvio, lo iba a presentar oficialmente como mi novio. No era que yo quisiera hacerlo tan pronto, estaba segura que mi madre se emocionaría, pero a mi padre no le caería de perlas la noticia. Sin embargo, ahí estábamos, entrando a casa para su presentación oficial. Viajaríamos al centro de Londres para asistir a la graduación de Harry, por lo tanto, también lo conocería a él.

Al entrar a casa, sentí que mi novio apretó un poco más mi mano, no supe la razón, hasta que mi madre salió de la cocina, entonces entendí que seguramente él había escuchado algo que yo no.

-Hola, mamá- saludé como todos los días.

-Hola, nena- saludó mi madre, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco por cómo me había llamado.

-Te presento a… mi novio, Ron Weasley- dije lo más segura que pude, de un momento a otro también me sentía un poco nerviosa.

-Es un placer. Soy Jane Granger- se presentó mi madre. Ron le tomó la mano que mi madre ofreció y la estrechó con una sonrisa. –Tu padre estará aquí en… ahora- concluyó sonriéndome, mi padre estaba a su lado en menos de un segundo.

-Hola, papá- saludé sintiendo los nervios hasta el cielo, nunca había pensado que presentar a Ron con él sería tan atemorizante. –Él es Ron Weasley, mi novio.- le dije rápidamente, como esperando que el hecho de hacerlo rápido hiciera que mi padre no tuviera una exagerada reacción.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hugo Granger, el padre de Hermione- tomó su mano más fuerte de lo necesario, o al menos eso es lo que vi, sin contar que su "el padre de Hermione" me hizo rodar los ojos.

Un minuto después mi padre, disimuladamente, se llevó a Ron a la sala y mi madre me llevó a mí a su cuarto, para preguntarme algo sobre los accesorios que quería usar ese día. Sabía su plan, pero pensé que mejor ahora que después.

Mi mamá me mostro un par de aretes y una pulsera para que usara ella y después me dio unos a mí. Quería ir muy presentable a la graduación de mi mejor amigo, ya que no sólo se trataba de eso, sino que mis padres serían sus padrinos en ello, lo cual los emocionaba mucho. Mi familia, los Potter y los Diggory siempre habían sido muy amigos, sin embargo desde que nos habíamos mudado, habíamos perdido mucho el contacto con ellos; era por eso que mi madre estaba muy contenta de ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga, Lily Potter.

-Me llama tu padre. Iré con él, te veo en un momento- anunció mi madre.

-Espera, ¿significa que tengo que quedarme aquí?- le grité, pero al parecer no me escuchó.

Me quedé parada frente a la puerta sin saber lo que ocurría fuera, un minuto después comprendí que era absurdo estar ahí, así que salí. Al llegar a la sala, Ron estaba sentado dándome la espalda.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo?- pregunté. Él volteó a verme y me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza. -¿Pasa algo?

Mi pelirrojo puso sus manos en mis hombros y me hizo mirarlo.

-Mejor de lo que pensé- informó y yo solté el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo.

-Me asustaste por un momento- golpeé su brazo.

-¿Por qué?- contestó riendo.

-No lo sé, me asustó tu actitud.

-Sólo tenía ganas de abrazarte- se justificó y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja –De eso y de esto- se acercó a mí y me besó tierna y lentamente.

OoOoOoO

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó mi padre cuando nos acercábamos al auto.

-No tardamos nada- contesté de inmediato.

Subimos al auto y supe que mi papá no podía decir nada más porque no lo leería. Reí ante la situación.

Dos horas después estábamos frente al salón en el que se celebraría la graduación de mi mejor amigo. Bajé de la mano de Ron y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada del lugar, donde Harry nos había dicho que nos encontraríamos.

-¡Hola!- saludó Harry en cuanto estábamos frente a él.

-Hola- contesté –Harry, quiero presentarte a mi novio, Ron. Ron, él es Harry, mi mejor amigo.- presenté a ambos chicos.

Harry miró a Ron con una sonrisa y estrechó su mano. Sentía que ese día había presentado a Ron a muchas personas y aún faltaban los padres de Harry.

-Es un placer conocerte, Ron. Hermione me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

-¿En serio? Bueno, ella también me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Por cierto, felicidades- dijo Ron.

-Sí, muchas felicidades, Harry. ¡Lo lograste!- felicité al graduado del día.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos?- Harry entró al salón seguido por nosotros.

Pronto nos encontramos con los padres de Harry. Mi madre saludó con entusiasmo a Lily y James Potter, los padres de Harry. En un rato yo también los saludé y presenté a Ron. Lily se alegró de inmediato por enterarse y James le susurró algo al oído a mi padre, algo que supongo que no le agradó mucho a juzgar por la mirada que nos envió. Yo solo sonreía, estaba muy contenta de estar con las personas que más quería en el mundo. Primero mis padres que habían aceptado muy bien a Ron; luego, Harry, mi mejor amigo y confidente de la vida; después los padres de Harry y mis padrinos; y por último Ron, la persona que había hecho que creyera de nuevo en todo lo bueno y bonito de la vida.

-Sus asientos estarán aquí- señaló los asientos que se encontraban al frente del escenario en el que entregarían los diplomas a todos los graduados. –Así no te perderás de nada- guiñó un ojo hacia mí.

Claro Harry siempre pensaba en todo.

Una media hora después, se pidió a todo el mundo que se sentaran en los lugares asignados, para así dar comienzo al evento.

-Toma esto, si te pierdes en algún momento, esto es lo que diré.- dijo Harry entregándome una hoja doblada en cuatro partes.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Daré el discurso y te tengo una sorpresa. Tengo que irme.

Y sin más, abandonó el lugar.

Me senté al lado de Ron, el cual por cierto, no me había soltado ni por un momento. Ni siquiera cuando Harry me presentó con algunos de sus amigos de su clase, aunque bueno, creo que para él era evidente el porqué no lo hizo. Había notado que mi querido Ron era un poco celoso, cosa que me encantaba.

Ron besó mi mejilla discretamente, pues sabía que mi madre estaba a su lado. Volteé la mirada hacia él y le sonreí tiernamente. Si soy sincera, no había dejado de sonreír desde que estaba con Ron.

-Si te pierdes en algún momento, te ayudaré. ¿De acuerdo?- leí en sus labios.

-De acuerdo.

La ceremonia dio inicio, agradecí infinitamente el lugar que Harry nos había dado, ya que me era sencillo ver lo que todos decían. El director de la universidad dio algunas palabras de aliento a los graduados y los felicitó por su logro. Pronto le dio la palabra a mi mejor amigo, el cual había sido el mejor de la generación.

Harry comenzó su discurso mencionando que siempre teníamos que seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos que encontráramos, que nunca teníamos que rendirnos y que estaba muy contento de graduarse.

-…Personalmente, quiero agradecer a una persona en especial, la cual es quien me dio ánimos para seguir adelante, me apoyó como nadie más y siempre fue mi inspiración en toda la carrera. Hermione Granger, muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.- dijo mirándome y sonriéndome cariñosamente le devolví la sonrisa y sentí como me sonrojé esperando porque nadie me observara. –Y bueno, se me dio la oportunidad de presentar el primer video que dirigí, como parte de un trabajo escolar y con el que supe que eso era lo que quería hacer toda mi vida.

Sentí que me encogí en mi asiento, Harry no podía hacerme eso, no con Ron presente.

En la pantalla que tenía el lugar, comenzaron a proyectar el primer video de Harry. Primero aparecía él ajustando la cámara; después podía verse a una joven castaña bailando entretenidamente y sacando la lengua a la cámara y después siendo regañada por el pelinegro, la castaña era yo a los dieciséis.

Sentí que me sonrojaba enormemente al verme en esa pantalla. Miré a Ron y noté que observaba fascinado el video.

Volví a fijar mi mirada en la pantalla. Harry estaba dirigiendo a un grupo de niños haciéndolos bailar y brincar al ritmo de la canción que sonaba de fondo, ellos no parecían hacerle demasiado caso. Reí al recordar que mi amigo perdía la paciencia con ellos y yo era quien los controlaba. En la pantalla apareció Cedric Diggory, un amigo de Harry y mío, que por desgracia había sido asesinado casi dos años después de ese mismo video; sonreí un poco y sentí algo de tristeza por saber que él no podía estar en ese momento junto a nuestro graduado.

Era fantástico ver el _making of_ del primer video de Harry, pero yo sabía que la cosa no terminaba ahí. La pantalla se puso negra y el verdadero video comenzó. A pesar de no poder escuchar nada, sabía que comenzaba la canción de la cual Cedric y yo habíamos hecho un cover y video a petición de Harry para su proyecto escolar. La canción se llamaba _Good time _y durante el video, aparecíamos Cedric y yo jugando con los niños, armando pirámides, rompecabezas y esas cosas, al final estábamos todos bailando. En varias ocasiones Cedric y yo nos abrazábamos y reíamos. Ese video había sido muy divertido y lograba mostrar una Hermione despreocupada y muy alegre, una Hermione que estaba volviendo gracias a Ron.

Cuando el video terminó, vi como todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Felicidades, graduados- concluyó Harry y se dirigió a su lugar.

El director tomó la palabra y comenzó a entregar los diplomas. Cosa que aprovechamos para hablar un poco.

-Te veías bien.- me dijo Ron -¿Quién era el chico?

-Cedric Diggory, un viejo amigo que ahora nos observa desde allá arriba- informé señalando el techo con el dedo.

Ron palideció por unos momentos y se quedó en silencio como meditando mis palabras. Tiempo después añadió:

-Fue un video divertido.

-Existen muchos más- dejé escapar, después me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

-¿De verdad? Me gustaría verlos- mencionó Ron emocionado.

-No cuentes con ello- sentencié

-¡Oh por favor!

-No

-Anda

-No

-Los veré, encontraré la manera de hacerlo.- supe que lo haría, así que sólo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Después de la ceremonia, se sirvieron algunas bebidas, se tomaron fotos y noté como Ron y Harry congeniaban muy bien. Más tarde nos retiramos, llevamos a Ron a su casa y nos prometimos vernos al día siguiente en el parque en el que nos veíamos todos los días.

OoOoOoO

Terminé de leerle a Ron el primer capítulo del libro que escribía. Estaba casi por terminarlo y quería saber su opinión. Nos encontrábamos recostados en el pasto, a la sombra de uno de los árboles, él tenía su cabeza en mis piernas.

-¿Y bien?

-Interesante- comentó.

-¿Lo leerías?

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió de inmediato.

Se sentó y quedó justo frente a mí. Posó su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza. Poco a poco se acercó a mí y me besó. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ello, las conocidas mariposas, mi corazón acelerado y un ligero y agradable escalofrío. Profundizamos un poco el beso y continuamos así por unos minutos más. Hasta que nos hizo falta oxígeno en nuestros exigentes pulmones, nos separamos dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

-Te quiero- susurré con los ojos cerrados.

Ron unió nuestros labios en un sencillo beso. Abrí los ojos y lo miré con mucho cariño.

-Yo también te quiero… mucho- dijo sonriéndome -¿Sabes?- comenzó a hablar después de poner una distancia un poco más grande entre nosotros –Yo ya conocí a tu familia. Creo que es justo que tú conozcas a todos los Weasley.- me dijo con un poco de diversión en sus ojos.

-No creo que sea lo justo- hablé de inmediato.

-Claro que lo es.

-Tu familia es enorme. ¿Cómo esperas que los pueda leer a todos?- dije angustiada.

-Tranquila. No será tan malo- acarició mi mano con las suyas.

-Sí lo será.

Ron llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó.

-Deja ese tonto miedo a un lado, ¿quieres? Te adorarán, te lo aseguro.

Desvié mi mirada y lo pensé por un momento. Sin duda, Ron me conocía demasiado y sabía que aún le tenía miedo a conocer a más gente. Pero se trataba de su familia, la familia que tenía que conocer quisiera o no, bueno, eso si quería ser parte de ella. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero, no?

Volví a mirarlo y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Cuándo tengo que hacerlo?- pregunté resignada.

Ron sonrió enormemente.

-El sábado jugará Ginny la final del torneo. Se hará una comida con todos porque mi mamá piensa que ganaran. Ahí los conocerás oficialmente.- anunció y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar.

OoOoOoO

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Lugrintson:** ¡Hola! Bueno, nunca es tarde para animarse a dejar un review. Sí, había notado que sigues la historia desde el principio, muchas gracias por ello.

Lo sé, este par derrama miel sobre la miel. Y lo van a seguir haciendo, te lo aseguro ;)

Muchísimas gracias, es fantástico que te guste como escribo y que logre que imagines todo. De verdad, no me considero buena, pero se hace lo que se puede :D

Te esperan muchos suspiros, eso seguro.

Saludos y besos.

**Fatty73: **¡Hola! Sin duda te apoyo, los dos son unos amores, personalmente los amo por igual. ¿Harry conocerá a Ginny? Mmm, no lo sé, puede ser… jeje

Gracias por leer y dejar review.

Saludos.


	8. Conociendo a los Weasley

**Capítulo 8**

**Conociendo a los Weasley**

-¿Estas lista?

-Sinceramente, no –respondí mirando al chico frente a mí.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien –me tranquilizo.

-Me alegra que puedas venir conmigo, no sé qué haría sin ti.

El día por fin había llegado, el partido de Ginny era justo ese día y en vista de que Harry estaba de visita en mi casa, me acompañaría a conocer a la familia de Ron. Me había costado trabajo hacerlo, Harry no era de los que le gustaba ir con toda la gente y esas cosas, pero estaba dispuesto a apoyarme... y bueno, no lo negaré, insistí demasiado y no le quedo de otra.

-Me voy a sentir demasiado extraño con ellos- expreso antes de salir de casa.

-Ron dice que son muy amables, no veo por qué no puedas ir –dije para que no comenzara a poner peros.

Cuando llegamos al parque pude ver a mi querido pelirrojo caminar hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos fijos en mí.

-Hola, hermosa- me saludo en cuanto estuve frente a él y me dio un casto beso en los labios.  
-Hola- respondí sonriéndole.

-Hola, Harry- leí que se dirigía a mi amigo que estaba detrás de mí, supongo que él le contesto pero no pude verlo. -Vamos, el partido está a punto de comenzar. -anunció mi novio y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la cancha de fútbol.

Una vez ahí, pude ver a los dos equipos preparándose para el partido del día. En una mesa con un mantel color café oscuro, descansaba la copa que entregarían al equipo ganador y algunas medallas para cada integrante del mismo.

Caminamos un poco más a uno de los lados de la cancha y nos encontramos con Fred, George y Ginny, quien ya estaba vestida y parecía que acababa de calentar para el partido.

-¡Hola!- saludaron los tres hermanos en cuanto nos vieron.

-¡Que gusto verte, Hermione!- dijo uno de los gemelos... Aún no aprendía a diferenciarlos.

-Lo mismo digo- respondí mientras él besaba mi mano, justo como la primera vez.

-Es genial que hayas podido venir- menciono el otro gemelo sonriendo al notar mi otra mano unida a la de Ron.

–Debiste ver a mi hermano –dijo Ginny en cuanto estuvo frente a mi –Toda la semana se la paso recordando a todo el mundo que vendrías –voltee a ver a mi pelirrojo y note que su rostro era más rojo que su cabello.

Le dirigí una sonrisa y pude ver que Harry también reía, en ese momento recordé que tenía que presentar a mi amigo con los hermanos de Ron.

–Chicos, quiero presentarles a Harry, mi mejor amigo –anuncié tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo frente a los hermanos. –Harry, ellos son Fred, George y...

–¿Tú qué haces aquí? –leí en los labios de la Weasley menor. Al ver su rostro note de inmediato que estaba enojada.

Voltee a ver a mi amigo extrañada por la reacción de la joven pelirroja y vi que él tenía los ojos como platos.

–Es mi amigo, ¿Se conocen? –pregunté tan extrañada como el resto de los que nos acompañaban.  
–Voy a calentar –la hermana de Ron se fue sin decir más hacia donde ya se encontraba el resto de su equipo.

-¿¡Puedes explicarme lo que sucede!? –le dije a Harry en lenguaje de señas.  
A veces, cuando queríamos tener una charla privada, hablábamos con ese lenguaje... bueno, con una versión mejorada que él y yo habíamos hecho, y de esa manera no todos nos entendieran.

–Es una larga historia –me contestó.

–Pues creo que tengo derecho a conocerla. ¡Es la hermana de Ron! – le dije desesperadamente.  
Si puedo ser sincera, estaba muy nerviosa y angustiada por el hecho de que mi mejor amigo y la hermana de mi novio no se llevarán bien, y lo peor venía cuando empecé a sospechar de lo que se trataba.

–Harry, te juro que sí le hiciste algo te voy a...

–Tranquila –levantó las cejas asustado.

Inspeccioné mi alrededor rápidamente y señalé un árbol que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos escucharan o para que no nos vieran tan raro al hablar con señas.  
Harry caminó hacia el lugar. Solté un enorme suspiro y miré a Ron, acaba de recordar que estaba junto a mí y de alguna manera sentí que lo excluía un poco.

–Necesito hablar con Harry – le di un pequeño beso en los labios y fui con mi amigo.

–¿Y bien? –pregunte en cuanto llegue a su lado.

–¿Recuerdas a Cho? –asentí con la cabeza.

Cho Chang, oriental desde el nombre hasta la punta del cabello. Había sido la novia de Harry apenas hace un par de años. Harry solía contarme mucho sobre ella. Desconozco las razones por las que se separaron, pero su mención en el contexto en el que nos encontrábamos, sólo hizo que me asustara más.

–No es nada malo –repuso al ver mi expresión. –Cho y Ginevra jugaron alguna vez en contra... -asentí esperando continuara –y bueno, no jugaron muy limpio que digamos, terminaron enojadas y expulsadas del partido. La razón por la que no le agradó verme fue simplemente que trate de ayudar y que dejaran de pelear. –Suspiró –Sólo conseguí que ambas se enojaran conmigo.

–Pues tendrás que llevarte bien con ella. –Determiné con seriedad –Ahora es como mi hermana –Lo miré seriamente y un momento después comencé a reír, el pensar en ello me pareció gracioso, pero al final de cuentas era la verdad. Mi amigo rió junto a mí.

–Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Regresamos al juego que ya comenzaba. El equipo rojo frente al equipo verde en la final. Las jugadoras iban tras el balón y peleaban por él de la mejor manera que podían hacerlo. Ginny estaba demostrando porqué era la capitana del equipo, la verdad era que era muy buena, en menos de diez minutos ya había anotado un gol que fue ovacionado por todos nosotros. En varias ocasiones pude ver que los gemelos gritaban rimas divertidas y levantaban letreros que ellos mismos habían hecho. Para cuando terminó el primer tiempo, los equipos estaban empatados.

–Lo estás haciendo increíble –reconocí cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

–Mamá predijo que ganaríamos y no veo cómo lo creyó –comentó.

–Aún queda el segundo tiempo. Ganarán, ya verás.

–Claro que ganarán. Tienen a la mejor jugadora. –ovacionó Ron con una sonrisa. –Además nunca se equivoca. –le guiño el ojo y me dijo en lo que se veía como un susurro "Es como una bruja". Sólo pude reír al leerlo.

Y evidentemente parecía que era una bruja, ya que al término del segundo tiempo la copa del torneo se la había llevado el equipo rojo. Todos los que apoyábamos a ese equipo comenzamos a celebrar, gritar y felicitar a la capitana y su equipo y, después de la entrega del trofeo y las medallas, nos dirigimos a la casa Weasley, en donde su celebraría la verdadera fiesta.

Antes de que nos dirigiéramos allí, Ginny me presentó al equipo. Primero a la entrenadora: Rolanda Hooch, una mujer que se veía a de un carácter algo fuerte pero que al final parecía que le funcionaba, su equipo había ganado las últimas tres finales de fútbol; después me presentó a las miembros del equipo: las gemelas Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Angelina Jonhson (la cual noté de inmediato que tenía una relación con George, y bueno es que el que se besaran para celebrar lo hacía obvio, ¿no?), y Lavender Brown, la cual, por alguna razón desconocida para mí, me miró con algo de odio cuando Ginny mencionó que era la novia de Ron.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Ron, todo el equipo entro detrás de Ginny, Harry entró junto con Fred, con quien estuvo hablando todo el camino, George, naturalmente, entro con Angelina, y Ron se detuvo para hablar conmigo antes de seguirlos.

–¿De qué hablaste con Harry? –preguntó al detenernos.

–Quería que me explicara porque conoce a tu hermana –contesté.

–¿Y...?

–No se llevan bien –reí.

Él sonrió, pero pude notar que no era una sonrisa divertida, más bien parecía una sonrisa triste.

–¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté de inmediato.

–No es nada...

Arqueé una ceja esperando que hablara.

–Es que... por un momento me sentí excluido. Hablas con tanta naturalidad con él, como si nada te importara, ustedes tienen...

–Una maravillosa amistad –interrumpí poniendo mis dedos en su boca para evitar que continuara. Me sentí muy mal al saber cómo se había sentido y me regañé internamente por no haber dado una explicación antes, puesto que sí había notado que lo había excluido. –Harry conoce la historia desde el principio. Te lo he contado, ¿lo recuerdas? –él asintió con la cabeza. Dirigí mi mano a su mejilla y continué –Él siempre me ha ayudado a que no me sienta mal con lo que me pasó, ideó métodos para que nadie lo notara, me dio ánimos para seguir adelante y me apoyó como nadie antes lo había hecho. –Me detuve un momento y le sonreí –Pero contigo... No lo notaste, no te importó cuando te enteraste y creo que hemos llevado a cabo un mejor método que sólo nosotros entendemos... Ron, a pesar de todo lo que Harry es para mí, tú fuiste quien iluminó mi mundo, tú eres quien me dio una nueva esperanza, tú eres mi mayor felicidad... –sentía mi corazón a trote y mi alma gritaba que había algo más que decir: –Te amo, Ron.

Mi pelirrojo se acercó a mí y me besó con una dulzura increíble como respuesta, me abrazo y me acercó aún más a él y yo hice lo mismo. Unos minutos después nos separamos y me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

–Te amo, Hermione, y te aseguro que no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces –volvió a besarme.

Me besaba tan lentamente que me sentía desvanecer, pero de un momento a otro se separó rápidamente de mí. Lo miré con extrañeza, noté que estaba un poco sonrojado y vi que miraba a alguien detrás de mí. Volteé para enterarme que era lo que veía y me encontré con un pelirrojo que reía.

–...así que es mejor que vayan– alcancé a leer.

Sentí que me sonrojaba enormemente, incluso más de Ron. Estábamos en la casa de él y yo me había olvidado de aquello, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que uno de sus familiares (su hermano, supongo), nos había visto.

El aparente hermano de Ron desapareció por la puerta y yo enterré mi cara en el pecho de mi novio.

–¡Qué vergüenza! –dije.

Ron tomó mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

–Tranquila, Charlie no dirá nada –me dio un pequeño beso y me tomó de la mano –Ven, tienes a muchos Weasley que conocer.

Caminamos por la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero, ahí ya estaban todos reunidos, al parecer esperándonos sólo a nosotros. El lugar tenía una enorme mesa llena de comida y sillas por todos lados, en los que ya platicaban por grupos algunas personas. Ron me dirigió a un pequeño grupo en el que Fred estaba, sin embargo no reconocí a nadie además de él, pero eso no evitó que me sintiera nerviosa, los únicos adultos en el lugar estaban ahí. Cuando llegamos hasta ellos, detuvieron su charla.

Mire a Ron y lo comencé a leer.

–Mamá, papá, les presento a Hermione. Linda, ellos son mis padres, Molly y Arthur Weasley.

–Es un placer conocerlos –dije mirando a cada uno.

La señora Weasley me miró con una enorme sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento para darme un enorme abrazo, el hecho me tomó por sorpresa. Un segundo después colocó sus manos en mis hombros.

–Me da tanto gusto conocerte, Ron nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti- comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

–Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas –bromeé sin saber cómo era que se me había ocurrido hacerlo. De alguna manera, ella me había dado una confianza extraordinaria desde que la vi.

El señor Weasley también se levantó y me dio la mano.

–Bienvenida a la familia, Hermione –dijo y me hizo sonrojar.

–Gracias –contesté con una tímida sonrisa.

Posteriormente, Ron me presentó al resto de la familia. Primero a Charlie, el hermano que nos había visto besándonos, me dio la bienvenida a la familia y mencionó algo así como "Ya era hora" a su hermano.

–Se ve que son felices –mencionó con una pícara sonrisa.

Después fuimos con otro pelirrojo que estaba con una mujer de cabello castaño, los cuales presentó como Percy y Audrey Weasley, quienes recién se habían casado. Por último conocí a Bill Weasley y su rubia esposa, Fleur, quienes ya esperaban a su primer hijo.  
Durante la comida estuve charlando con Fred, Ginny, Harry y Ron. Aparentemente Ginny y Harry habían decidido no llevarse tan mal e incluso hablaban como si nada.

Un par de horas más tarde, el equipo entero se comenzó a despedir, excepto Angelina, ella seguía muy feliz al lado de George.

–Me da mucho gusto por ustedes –dijo Lavender cuando se despedía.

Discretamente se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, sentí que respiraba en mi oído, como si quisiera susurrarme algo, después me miró con una sonrisa triunfante y se fue. El que hubiera hecho eso me dejo extrañada y confundida, quizá intentaba amenazarme o decirme algo importante, pero un momento después comencé a reír como una loca, si quería amenazarme al decirme algo al oído, obviamente su plan no había funcionado.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron cuando pude calmar mi risa.

–Sí, no te preocupes. –Contesté, pero al segundo una idea apareció en mi mente – ¿Tuviste algo que ver con Lavender? –pregunté antes de pensar sí era una buena idea preguntar.

Ron amplió sus ojos.

– ¿Te dijo algo?

Bien, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba porque eso significaba "Sí".

– ¿Tendría que? –dije con seriedad.

–No, es sólo que... –se detuvo y me miró a los ojos como tratando de evaluar sí era una buena idea decirme, yo asentí –Nos besamos un par de ocasiones hace mucho tiempo, ella pensó que podría haber algo, pero yo me di cuenta que no quería estar con ella. Ha intentado, pero no pasó nada más.

Respiré tratando de calmarme y entendí que eso era parte de su pasado, él ahora estaba conmigo y la inseguridad no era algo con lo que me gustaba estar así que asentí con la cabeza y volteé la mirada. Me sentía extraña sin saber por qué, era algo como enojo, decepción y tristeza entremezcladas. Vi que Charlie hacia una seña con la mano para que nos dirigiéramos hacia donde estaba.

–Creo que nos llama tu hermano –comenté sin mirar a Ron.

Él tomo mi barbilla con el índice y el pulgar.

–Es parte del pasado, lo sabes ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo sé.

–No significa nada. Tú eres mi presente, mi felicidad y con quien quiero estar, que no te quepa la menor duda. –sonreí y coloqué un sencillo beso en sus labios. –Te amo.

–Y yo a ti.

OoOoO

Una vez que estábamos junto a Charlie, quien también había llamado al resto de la familia, decidieron que jugarían un pequeño partido. Armaron los equipos y me invitaron a ser parte de ellos, claro que yo me negué, especialmente porque no era muy buena en el deporte. Afortunadamente los Weasley aceptaron de inmediato que sólo estuviera dándoles ánimos.

–¿Segura que no quieres jugar? –preguntó Ron antes de comenzar.

–Muy segura, a menos que quieras perder –bromeé

–Ron, te aseguro que no quieres que juegue, es la peor– mencionó Harry al aproximarse por detrás de mi novio.

–Tiene razón, ve y diviértanse.

Comenzaron su partido primero jugando "profesionalmente" después haciendo trampa, tomado el balón con las manos y riendo de todo lo que podían. El equipo de Ron, conformado por Harry, Ginny y Charlie, juagaba muy bien y por ahora les daban una paliza al equipo de Fred, George, Angelina y Bill, quienes no esperaban que ganaran y mucho menos dejarían que lo hicieran así que les quitaban el balón de la manera más divertida que podían. Yo los observaba fascinada, hasta que la señora Weasley se puso a mi lado.

–¿Te gustaría ayudarme, querida? –preguntó en cuanto la miré

–Por supuesto –acepte de inmediato.

Entramos directamente a la cocina del lugar, la cual por increíble que parezca, estaba limpia y sin el menor indicio de que en ese lugar se hubiera celebrado una comida con una extensa cantidad de gente.

La señora Weasley sacó del horno un pequeño pastel y platos. De inmediato supe a lo que quería que le ayudara.

–Mi hijo se ve muy contento –pude leer pues estaba muy atenta a ella para no perderme de nada de lo que me pudiera decir. –Desde que te conoció, ha cambiado mucho y no sabes cómo me alegra eso.

–Yo también estoy muy contenta de haberlo conocido –expresé.

Ella me sonrió.

–Ron nos contó sobre tu enfermedad – no me sorprendió leerlo, Ron ya me lo había dicho. –Mi esposo y yo quedamos impresionados al enterarnos – todos lo hacen pensé –Pero el conocerte fue muy distinto a lo que pensé, actúas como sí nada e incluso olvidé en algunos momentos que...

–Sí, que no oigo nada –completé al ver que se detenía. –Señora Weasley...

–Molly, dime Molly.

–Molly, yo no era muy segura e mi misma, de hecho creo que era todo lo contrario. Yo misma me había condenado a pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada en mi habitación. Cuando decidí cambiar jamás me pasó por la mente conocer a alguien y enamorarme, sólo había decidido a aprender a vivir con mi enfermedad. Y luego, dos días después de que quisiera hacer algo diferente con mi vida apareció Ron. Le aseguro que es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Amo a su hijo y soy muy feliz con él. –me sentía con la necesidad de expresar todo aquello y que mejor que hacerlo con la madre de mi novio.

–Lo sé, querida, se ve desde lejos que están muy enamorados. –Dijo sonriendo maternalmente –Mi hijo no era muy expresivo, pero tú has hecho un cambio muy significativo en su vida, parece que ahora quiere superarse y ser feliz. Sólo debo decirte que me alegra que estés con él, muchas gracias por amarlo, se que siempre estará bien gracias a ti.

Se acerco y me envolvió con sus brazos, yo correspondí al abrazo de inmediato sintiéndome querida por esa mujer que me aceptaba en su familia como un miembro más. En ese momento pensé que sería extraordinario convertirme algún día en una Weasley. 

OoOoO

El tiempo siguió su curso y rápidamente habían pasado dos años. En ese preciso momento nos encontrábamos fuera de una clínica, una clínica veterinaria, _Errol_ estaba dentro y todos los Weasley esperaban ansiosos conocer lo que le ocurría. Días antes había estado muy enfermo y hasta ese día lo habían llevado a examinar, el médico entró junto con Ron y no habían salido en casi media hora.

Me encontraba dando vueltas por la sala de espera, desesperada por no saber nada de ellos. Veía a la familia preocupada por el can, quizá no estaban todos, pero con sólo ser Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, los señores Weasley, Harry y yo, ya nos veíamos demasiada gente.

El plan para el día por supuesto no incluía ir a ese lugar, Ron nos había invitado a Harry y a mí a un partido familiar y una comida para celebrar el excelente examen profesional que Ginny había presentado. No todos los Weasley habían podido ir, pero la pelirroja estaba muy contenta con quienes estábamos. Sin embargo, a medio partido la mamá de Ron detuvo todo y dijo que _Errol_ estaba muy mal y de inmediato nos dirigimos a la clínica en la que estábamos.

Cuando alcé la mirada, vi que mi pelirrojo salía por una de las puertas con una mirada triste, me acerqué a él y lo abracé de inmediato, me temía lo peor.

–Está muy mal –informó cuando nos separamos. Todos los Weasley y compañía estaban alrededor de nosotros. –El médico dice que no hay nada que hacer. –Vi que la señora Weasley se llevaba una mano a la boca –Le pondrán un sedante... –frunció el ceño y miró a todos –Dijo que podía acompañarlo alguno de nosotros, pero yo... –cerró los ojos y de inmediato entendí lo que le pasaba, no se sentía con fuerzas para estar él. Lo volví a abrazar y sentí como comenzaba a llorar en mi hombro y a mojarlo con lágrimas.

–No tienes que hacerlo –le dije apretándolo un poco más.

Se separó un poco de mi, se limpió la cara rápidamente y miró al resto, yo lo imité y pude ver que todos lloraban.

–Yo lo acompaño –anuncié.

Con el simple hecho de mirar a todos, supe que nadie podría hacerlo, Ron parecía ser el más fuerte de todos y no quería verlo mal.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Harry.

–Sí, si ustedes me lo permiten, claro. –miré a los demás.

Ron me miró y asintió, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

OoOoO

Entré al pequeño cubículo en el que estaba _Errol_, tenía puesto un suero y respiraba con dificultad, el médico había ido por el sedante y me había dejado sola con el enfermito.

–Hola, _Errol_ -saludé cuando estuve a su lado, me senté en un pequeño banco que estaba ahí y me puse a la altura de su cara.

Él respondió moviendo ligeramente su cola.

–Quizá no esperabas verme a mí, ¿cierto? –Comencé a acariciar su cabeza –Pero todos están afuera, están preocupados por ti y quieren que estés bien. –Suspiré –Y creo que ya estarás bien, dormirás e irás al paraíso canino en donde seguro hay muchos huesos que podrás comer y muchas palomas que podrás perseguir –sollocé un poco y una lágrima salió de mi ojo, la limpié de inmediato –Gracias, Errol. Si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás hubiera conocido a Ron y no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora. –Me levanté de mi asiento y besé su cabeza. Él aún respiraba dificultosamente.

El médico entró y me miró con tristeza.

–¿Está lista? –preguntó.

–Sí.

Se acercó al suero de _Errol_, sacó la jeringa que le pondría y comenzó a aplicarla en él. Comencé a llorar silenciosamente al ver que _Errol_ respiraba cada vez menos, hasta que el médico terminó y no había más movimiento.

–Está hecho – anunció –Vuelvo en un momento.

Acaricié a Errol y dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. El _Errol_ con su hiperactividad de siempre a pesar de estar viejo, se había ido y me dejaba muy buenos recuerdos, como el día que persiguiendo una paloma me hizo conocer a Ron; cuando se comió el pastel que Ron había preparado para nuestro primer aniversario en el que se lo habían encargado y tuvo que llevarlo a nuestra cita; cuando saltó sobre Harry porque al querer grabarlo para un comercial casero, le había querido dar un hueso; como el día que interrumpió el partido de Ginny por ir tras el balón. Tantos recuerdos y ahora él se había ido.

Al día siguiente enterramos a _Errol_ en el jardín trasero de la casa Weasley. Ron y yo nos quedamos solos después de las palabras que habían dado todos al dejarlo ahí.

–Se que era viejo y algo molesto, pero igual me duele que ya no esté -dijo Ron con la mirada fija en el pequeño bulto de tierra que había debajo de uno de los árboles del jardín.  
–Creo que te encariñaste demasiado, más que la mascota de tu hermano, era tu mascota.

Ron sonrió.

–Las partidas son dolorosas.

–Uno aprende a superarlas.

Mi pelirrojo me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar alrededor del jardín, se detuvo debajo de otro de los árboles que lo adornaban y me miró.

–¿Recuerdas que tengo que hacer el servicio social? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

Asentí al mismo tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrerme.

El servicio social eran las palabras que más temía cuando estudiaba, significaba ir a un hospital a hacer las prácticas correspondientes antes de graduarte. En ocasiones significaba ir a un lugar algo lejos de casa y no ver a tu familia por un largo tiempo, un año para ser exactos.

–Me voy el próximo mes.

–¿Conseguiste un lugar cerca? –pregunté con algo de esperanza.

–No, lo intente todo, pero no. –tomó mi rostro con su manos. –Sólo será un año.

–Lo sé.

–Vendré en cada ocasión que tenga, lo prometo. –recargó su frente en la mía.

–Aquí estaré. Esperándote siempre. –coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé.

Él respondió de inmediato, me besó con ternura, con delicadeza, pero sobretodo con amor.

Se iría, tal vez no para siempre, pero se iría y eso me ponía triste, era entonces cuando recordaba que volvería y estaríamos juntos, porque era por su bien, porque era un paso más para llegar al triunfo, porque Ron, mi Ron sería el mejor médico en la historia y yo estaría con él, apoyándolo y amándolo, amándolo como siempre lo he hecho, incondicionalmente y para siempre.


	9. Contigo y sin ti Parte 1

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza. **

**Bueno pues ahora en este capítulo Hermione tendrá que sobrevivir sin su Ron. Ya veremos qué es lo que pasa. Ojalá que les guste. **

**Saludos a todos.**

**Love-Dreamer-HP**

**Capítulo 9**

**Contigo y sin ti. Parte I**

Había pasado sólo una semana desde que Ron se había ido. Yo me encontraba en mi casa tratando de revisar y dejar el libro listo para llevarlo a una editorial. En esos días había decidido no ir más al parque en el que me encontraba con Ron todos los días, simplemente porque eso solo me hacía extrañarlo más, pero no podía concentrarme ni un poco, porque estando o no en el parque, lo seguía extrañando. Su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, sus labios, las pequitas que lo adornaban, extrañaba todo de él.

Mi novio enviaba mensajes todos los días, pero eso nunca era suficiente para nosotros, Sin embargo, me había dicho que podríamos vernos una vez cada mes y eso me daba esperanza y fuerza para seguir adelante.

Deje mi iPad a un lado y comencé a recorrer la casa sin ningún objetivo en específico. La pequeña luz que tenía el teléfono fijo me hizo saber que estaba sonando.

– ¡¿Para qué llaman si saben que no hay nadie que pueda responder?! –le grité al aparato, sintiéndome enojada de repente.

Esperé pacientemente a que el teléfono dejara de sonar, pero pude ver que alguien dejaba un mensaje en el buzón. Hacía mucho que no tocaba un teléfono para hablar y al mirarlo en ese momento me imaginaba hablando por horas con Ron como si fuésemos dos adolescentes enamorados a los cuales sus padres los reprenden por las altas cantidades de dinero y tiempo que se gastaban, ¿cómo era que Ron no se frustraba con esta situación? Él parecía sereno en cada mensaje y parecía no importarle que no pudiera escucharme, yo tampoco podía hacerlo, pero eso era algo a lo que estaba completamente acostumbrada ¿Y si él se aburría? ¿Y si ya no quiere nada conmigo cuando descubra lo difícil que es la situación? Una angustia se apoderó de mí y comencé a retorcer mis manos con desesperación, no quería perder a Ron, lo amaba demasiado.

La vibración de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Hola, hermosa. Buen día. Se supone que debería estar durmiendo un poco después de la pesada guardia que tuve, pero no aguanto las ganas de leerte. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Por cierto, te amo. Ron."

El simple hecho de leer aquel texto me hizo dejar de lado todo y simplemente sonreír. No importaba nada, él también me amaba.

"Hola, amor. En serio deberías considerar dormir, no quiero que te enfermes. Amanecí muy bien, extrañándote como todos los días. También te amo. Hermione."

Presioné "Enviar" y le sonreí al teléfono de manera estúpida, supongo. En menos de un minuto, la respuesta había llegado.

"Yo también te extraño mucho, cariño. Pero sé paciente, cada vez falta menos para volver a vernos. En realidad, eso es lo que me mantiene de pie. Ron."

Volví a reír al teléfono, ¡yo era quien lo mantenía de pie! Solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos, lo extrañaba demasiado y me preguntaba si aguantaría también, sólo eran tres semanas, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Y entonces mi subconsciente me recordaba que lo vería doce veces exactamente en un año, solo doce. La misión era esperar cuatro semanas para verlo un día, el sacrificio radicaba justo ahí y eso me dolía.

"No sé si sobreviviré hasta entonces, pero te prometo que lo voy a intentar. Hermione."

Y era la verdad, lo intentaría. De eso no había duda.

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo.

"Más te vale que lo hagas, de verdad quiero verte.

Debo irme, parece que llegó una urgencia. Te leo después. Te amo mucho. Ron."

Tres semanas, sólo tres semanas me repetía a mí misma esperando que con ello pudiera sobrevivir.

OoOoO

El siguiente torneo de futbol en que jugaba Ginny comenzaba ese día. La diferencia con todos lo demás era que sus hermanos no podrían acompañarla en esa ocasión. Fred tenía mucho trabajo desde hace un año y parecía que no se terminaba. George tenía que ir con Angelina a la cita con el ginecólogo, para que les informara el estado de su bebé que esperaban ansiosos. Ron tenía dos meses lejos y no podía detener sus actividades dos semanas antes de que se cumpliera el tercer mes. Eso nos dejaba a mí y a Harry para acompañarla… sí, Harry y ella parecían llevarse mucho mejor que el primer día que se habían visto y él también se había convertido en un buen amigo de los Weasley, desafortunadamente, él tampoco podría asistir al primer partido de la temporada debido a la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía.

Cuando llegué al parque, encontré a la Weasley menor de inmediato, su cabello pelirrojo sobresalía de inmediato, me acerqué a ella y le sonreí sinceramente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y pude notar que no se encontraba muy entusiasmada con eso.

-¿Lista? –pregunté poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Sí –Respondió ella – ¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y quizá este sea el último partido que juegue.

Su anuncio me sorprendió.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tengo que buscar un buen trabajo, comenzar a ganarme la vida. Esto era una distracción nada más y ahora que nadie puede venir, me parece que es lo mejor. –Explicó con rapidez.

-¿Quieres decir que soy nadie? –chillé fingiendo indignación.

-Claro que no, no me refería a eso.

-Lo sé. – Sonreí – ¿Qué te parece que, ya que tomaste esa decisión, juegas lo mejor posible y le dejas un último trofeo a tu equipo? –Propuse.

-Me parece bien. –Ginny comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada y después volvió a mirarme. – ¿Harry no va a venir?

Negué con la cabeza.

-El trabajo lo tiene ocupado.

Ella suspiró, y me dijo que iría con el resto del equipo para comenzar el partido. Yo me quedé en el lugar que siempre usábamos todos cuando veíamos a Ginny en sus partidos. Vi como las chicas comenzaban a llenar la cancha, un minuto después el árbitro se llevó el silbato a los labios y todas comenzaron a jugar. El balón pasaba entre los pies de ellas mientras yo gritaba ocasionalmente alguna palabra de aliento para el equipo de mi cuñada, sin los demás Weasley, gritar era aburrido. Al final del primer tiempo, el equipo de Ginny ya perdía dos goles contra cero.

A lo lejos pude ver que la entrenadora le decía un par de palabras y la pelirroja asentía con desgano.

-¿Está todo bien? –Pregunté cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Dice que estoy jugando muy mal, que si sigo así me sacará del partido.

La miré. La entrenadora no estaba del todo equivocada, mi amiga estaba jugando distraídamente y volteaba constantemente hacia las gradas como buscando a alguien.

-Si lo intentas, quizá puedan ganar.

La chica volteó y vi que la llamaban.

-Tengo que irme. Deséame suerte. –dijo y se alejó de mi lado.

El partido continuó cinco minutos después. Ginny parecía querer concentrarse, pues jugaba mucho mejor, pero eso no pudo evitar que el equipo contrario anotara un gol más.

Sólo había visto perder al equipo dos veces y nunca había sido con tan grande diferencia, así que supe que en serio algo estaba mal.

Seguí mirando el partido, cuando una presencia me hizo voltear la mirada. A mi lado, un chico de cabello negro se quitaba la chaqueta respirando agitadamente.

-¿Me perdí de mucho?

-Están a la mitad del segundo tiempo. Van perdiendo tres contra cero. –Informé a Harry sin dejar de mirarlo.

Mi amigo se sorprendió al escucharme. Puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó algo que no pude ver. Ginny volteó hacia él y le sonrió ampliamente. A pesar de la distancia, pude notar que se asomaba un brillo especial en sus ojos a ver a mi amigo. Como si se tratara de magia, cinco minutos después, la pelirroja dio un pase que hizo que la pelota terminara dentro de la portería.

El partido terminó rápidamente. Marcador final: dos contra tres. A pesar de la derrota, Ginny se veía contenta. Fuimos a la casa Weasley a comer como lo hacíamos siempre al final de cada partido y durante el camino entendí que entre mi mejor amigo y mi cuñada había algo que quizá ni ellos mismos habían notado.

OoOoO

Un mes más se unió a la lista. Había visto a Ron un total de tres veces y habíamos aprovechado para hablar lo más que pudimos, abrazarnos y besarnos como tratando de compensar todos los días que no nos veíamos, claro que tenía que compartirlo un poco con su familia que también lo extrañaba, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera muy contenta de tenerlo a mi lado.

Me encontraba hablando con los gemelos, quienes a pesar de tener trabajos y responsabilidades, seguían siendo tan divertidos como siempre.

-Tardarán más de un mes –Dijo George.

-Claro que no, hermano, tardarán menos de un mes –Corrigió Fred.

-Ellos ya no van a aguantar más de una semana –Afirmé con una sonrisa.

-¿Así que te crees muy sabionda, Granger? –Desafió Fred con una sonrisa.

-Sólo digo lo que es obvio –Respondí con fingida superioridad.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te hace creer eso?

Sonreí ampliamente.

_-No creas que no lo noté –Dije cuando Ginny se alejó para hablar con su madre._

_-¿Notar qué? –Contestó mi amigo con el ceño fruncido._

_-"Voy a trabajar demasiado, dudo que pueda ir. Es más dile que ni siquiera estaré" –Le recordé sus palabras tratando de fingir una voz que sonara divertida, aunque nunca supe si hice un buen trabajo._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que notaste? –se desentendió._

_-Oh, nada. –Lo miré y después le sonreí –Creo que mi amigo está enamorado –Afirmé._

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-Enamorado. Harry, cuando tú dices que no puedes es porque en serio no puedes, ¿cómo hiciste para venir aquí sin problema alguno?_

_Mi amigo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, había aprendido tanto de su lenguaje corporal que me fue fácil darme cuenta que no quería decirme lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, continué insistiendo con la mirada._

_-Hermione, Ginny es mi amiga, la he apoyado mucho y creo que es sólo un buen acto el haber venido –Explicó afirmando con la cabeza cada que hablaba, lo que sólo me confirmaba que quería convencerme y convencerse de sus palabras. –Sabes lo que he hecho por ella._

_Quizá tenía razón, él y Ginny se habían hecho buenos amigos, incluso él le había ayudado y apoyado cuando su ex novio, Dean Thomas, la había dejado, cualquiera que no conociera a Harry le creería, pero al ser su mejor amiga, no podía engañarme._

_-De acuerdo, te creo –Mentí sonriendo internamente. Haría que mi amigo aceptara sus sentimientos destapando sus ojos sigilosamente._

-Intuición –Mencioné a los gemelos.

-Hagamos una apuesta, cuñadita. –Fred miró a su hermano. Cualquier persona sabría que ellos tenían su propia manera de comunicarse, justo como la teníamos Ron y yo.

-Si ellos comienzan una relación en menos de una semana comenzando desde hoy, tú ganas…

-Pero si lo hacen después, pierdes –Concluyó George.

-¿Gano? ¿Qué gano? –Esa apuesta sonaba interesante.

-Lo que quieras –respondió Fred.

-Pero si pierdes, tendrás que hacerle una broma a mi hermanito Ronnie –La simple palabra "broma" me dio algo de miedo, nunca se sabía lo que los gemelos pudieran tramar.

-¿Qué broma? –Pregunté con cautela.

-Le enviarás un texto o le llamarás con nuestra instrucción, para decirle que terminas definitivamente con él por alguien más.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡Jamás! –No le haría eso a Ron. Aunque se tratara de una broma, no sería capaz de decirle algo así.

-Pero estás segura que ganarás, ¿no es así? –George sonreía desafiante.

Miré alternativamente a cada uno de los pelirrojos. Sabía que Harry le diría algo a Ginny algún día, pero no podía confirmar que sería en exactamente una semana. Recordé una fecha importante y una idea cruzó mi mente.

-De acuerdo –les dije –Pero cuando gane tendrán que llevarme a ver a Ron.

-Eso es sencillo –Dijo George -¿Trato? –Me ofreció su mano.

La estreché sin dudar.

-Trato.

Ahora tenía miedo de que mi plan no funcionara y solo me quedaba confiar en lo que pasaría después.

OoOoO

-Se me ocurrió una idea –Le dije a la menor de los Weasley.

Me quedaban dos días para completar el trato con los gemelos, ellos insistían en querer ver la cara de Ron cuando le dijera aquella broma, mientras yo rogaba porque mi plan funcionara. En algunos momentos me sentía estúpida al haber hecho semejante apuesta, como si yo fuera una niña que no tiene otra cosa más importante que hacer, lo peor era que los gemelos tampoco estaban en edad de hacer bromas ni cosas de esas. Daba igual, ya lo había hecho y me arrepentía por miedo a perder.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué se te ocurrió? –Preguntó ella cepillando su largo cabello.

-Hay que desestresarnos. Vayamos a algún lugar… mañana –Propuse metiéndome a la cama. Esa noche me había quedado en la casa Weasley a dormir.

-¿A qué lugar?

-Un antro. –Dije con una sonrisa.

Ginny me miró con desconcierto. Supe de inmediato la razón. Es difícil que nosotras nos preocupemos por esos lugares llenos de gente, alcohol, luces de todos colores, pero sobre todo llenos de ruido. Esa clase de lugares se inventaron para bailar y divertirse al compás de la música y quizá esa era la razón más lógica como para que ella me creyera loca. Yo en un lugar como aquel no tenía sentido, pero estaba dispuesta a intentar de todo con tal de ganar la dichosa apuesta.

-Tiene mucho que no voy a uno –Comentó Ginny tratando de seguir con la plática.

-Yo también, así que es una buena idea, ¿no? –Era la verdad, no iba a uno desde hace más de cinco años y quería saber lo que era ir sin oír. Aunque suene extraño, la curiosidad me invadía, como si pudiera burlarme de mí misma.

-Bien, iremos.

Le comuniqué a Harry la idea, él también se mostró algo confundido, pero aceptó. Lo que no les dije a ninguno de los dos, era que estarían ahí, eso sería una sorpresa y parte de mi no tan elaborado plan.

OoOoO

Estaba recostada en la cama esperando que Ginny saliera y pudiéramos irnos. Al lugar también irían George con Angelina y su pequeña panza de tres meses, Charlie y Fred con Ginny y conmigo.

Miré el blanco techo de la habitación de mi cuñada y cerré los ojos dejando que Ron apareciera en mi mente.

_-Ya casi es tu cumpleaños –Ron me sonrió con amor._

_-Aún falta –Me quejé._

_-No demasiado._

_-No es seguro que estés aquí._

_Había pensado en lo que sería mi cumpleaños ese año, no me imaginaba el pasarlo lejos de Ron, así que el mejor regalo que podría recibir era a él con un moño en la cabeza, cosa que estaba segura que no ocurriría._

_-Haré todo lo posible, te lo prometo. No quiero perderme el momento en el que envejecerás sin remedio. –comentó burlonamente._

_-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no funciona así –Le recriminé golpeando su brazo ligeramente._

_-Es divertido creer que sí._

_Mi pelirrojo se acercó a mí y rozó su nariz con la mía. Sentí su sonrisa más que verla y al segundo siguiente me besó. Correspondí al beso como lo hacía siempre, adoraba besarlo y llenarme con el sabor de sus labios, esos labios que extrañaba tanto y solo podía disfrutar una vez al mes. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí, no quería que el tiempo pasara, quería quedarme así para siempre, pero como era de esperarse, el oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos._

_-Te amo, Hermione. Te amo._

_Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y volví a besarlo._

Una mano tocó mi hombro y abrí los ojos de inmediato.

-Lista. –Dijo Ginny.

Me levanté de la cama y la miré, se veía preciosa en ese vestido color esmeralda, un vestido que yo misma había escogido a sabiendas que los ojos de su futuro acompañante, que ella desconocía, poseían el mismo color.

Una vez dentro del lugar, comencé a buscar a Harry con la mirada, siempre tratando de ser discreta con ello. Charlie sacó a bailar a su hermanita en cuanto llegamos y George desapareció con su esposa un par de canciones después.

Mirar a mi alrededor era una experiencia extraordinaria. Podía sentir las vibraciones de la música en mis pies, mis manos y mi pecho, las luces me cegaban y las risas de algunos de los que se encontraban ahí me hacían sonreír. Sabía de antemano que no sería capaz de bailar nada, puesto que me sería imposible seguir el ritmo de la música, así que me propuse encontrar a mi ojiverde amigo lo más pronto posible.

Unas mesas lejos de nosotros lo vi. Me levanté de mi asiento ante la atenta mirada de Fred y le anuncié gritando lo más fuerte que pude que no tardaría, él asintió.

-Hola, Harry –Saludé a mi amigo hablándole al oído para que me oyera.

-Hola, Hermione. –Respondió sonriendo al voltear a verme.

Me lancé a él y le di un caluroso y amoroso abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Dije con una enorme sonrisa. Saqué una pequeña cajita de mi bolso y se la entregué. –Espero que te guste.

Mi amigo no dudó en abrirla de inmediato. Le había dado un pequeño dije de una claqueta como representación a su profesión.

-Wow, es genial. Muchas gracias, Hermione. –Me dio un abrazo más y cuando se separó pude ver que estaba acompañado por una pareja. – ¿Recuerdas a Neville? –Me preguntó señalando al chico frente a nosotros.

-Oh, claro. Hola, Neville –Estreché mi mano con la de él y le sonreí. Harry me lo había presentado el día de su graduación, lo que me sorprendió fue verlo con una de las chicas del equipo en el que jugaba Ginny.

-¿Hannah?

-Hola, Hermione. –Vi que se sonrojaba ligeramente al sonreírme.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí al enterarme que mi amigo es novio de Hannah. –Mencionó Harry sonriendo.

-¡Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo! –Exclamé haciendo que los tres chicos rieran. –Vamos de este lado, traje compañía y será divertido unirnos a ellos.

Los dirigí a la mesa en la que estaba momentos antes. Fred seguía ahí y me miraba negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es trampa –Su comentario me dislocó de repente, no por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo, el lenguaje de señas no era algo que yo supiera que él conocía.

-Es estrategia –Respondí con el mismo lenguaje y poniendo una sonrisa triunfante.

Cuando Ginny vio a Harry le sonrió de inmediato y él no dudó en responder a esa sonrisa con una aún más radiante. Pronto se sumergieron en una intensa plática de la que parecería no los sacarían con facilidad.

-¿Bailas? –Preguntó Charlie después de un rato.

-No creo que sea buena idea. No sé el ritmo y entonces estoy perdida. –Me disculpé.

-¡Qué importa! Ven a bailar, yo te guío. –Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista.

Comenzó a moverse divertidamente y me imaginé el ritmo de la canción por lo que yo también hacía el intento por bailar un poco. Miraba a Charlie con su linda sonrisa marca Weasley y sus divertidos pasos, pero en lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era en mi pelirrojo, en mi propio Weasley. Me imaginaba bailando con él y no con uno de sus hermanos, recordaba el primer baile que tuvimos en el que solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros pies ante la "lenta" canción que no sonaba. No había momento en que no lo recordara y lo extrañara, y lo vería gracias a los gemelos, de eso me iba a hacer cargo yo.

-Bueno, yo ya bailé. –Les dije a Ginny y Harry interrumpiendo su plática –Así que ustedes deben considerar hacer lo mismo.

Los tomé de las manos y los puse en medio de la pista.

-¡Bailen! –Ordené al notar que no se movían.

Ellos se miraron y comenzaron a bailar.

Corrí hasta donde estaba el DJ y le pedí una lenta canción, esa era mi última jugada, si no funcionaba estaría frita.

El pelinegro y la pelirroja se miraron durante toda aquella canción. No despegaron su mirada e intercambiaron un par de palabras, fuera de eso nada más pasó. Fred y George me miraron con diversión.

Regresamos a casa alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Harry se quedó en mi casa a dormir. No le conté nada acerca de la apuesta, pero tendría que hacerlo en algún momento.

Había perdido, la semana terminaba justo ese día que apenas acababa de comenzar y yo dudaba mucho que algo más pudiera pasar entre mi mejor amigo y Ginny. Así que, resignada, me dirigí a mi habitación y traté de dormir.

Durante lo que quedaba de la noche estuve planeando la mejor manera de decírselo y supiera que era una broma de inmediato. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco iba a faltar a mi palabra… o quizá era momento de ser cobarde… no, definitivamente no podría hacer eso. Intenté dormir un poco, pues no sabía lo que los gemelos tendrían ideado para el día siguiente.


End file.
